


Mending Her Heart

by Barklarky



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Charms Mistress Hermione Granger, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining, Potions Master Draco Malfoy, Sorry Not Sorry, Wolfsbane Potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 36,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barklarky/pseuds/Barklarky
Summary: Hermione had fallen in love with Draco that was relentless in his potion research for perfecting the Wolfsbane formula for Teddy. The same Draco that has urged Hermione to make a breakthrough on his perfected formula with her clever stabilizing charm spell that turns the potion into an antidote. The same Draco that has captivated her heart when he stormed into the Wizengamot hearing, petitioning for his rights for selling Wolfsbane antidote commercially with infinitesimally small profit margin, making it accessible to all werewolves in Magical Britain.She learnt to love him.And he broke her heart.





	1. On Bended Knees

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfiction. I have written this small piece after reading Judith McNaught novel Double Standard. I hope you can bear with me and my musing.  
> As usual Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. I am only borrowing the characters for my humble storyline.

Hermione was standing facing the fireplace, placing shiny steel pot of Floo powder on top of the mantel. The fire illuminated her body in a way that highlighted her slim figure through the thin layer of her dress. Her curls were tied haphazardly by sloppy hair charm on her head as if it was done in a hurry.

The scene was so homely, _so Hermione_ that Draco felt an ache in his heart.

He wanted to stride up to her and hold her close. He wanted to apologize to her for the cruel words that he has spat out to her a few weeks ago. Most importantly, he wanted her to hold him and tell him that he was forgiven and she loved him.

Chuckling at her handiwork, Hermione turned. She gasp when she realised that Draco was standing a few feet behind her. The colour drained from her face, turning her face from rosy pink to stark white.

“How did you get in?” She hissed angrily. Her wand hand open and close while her eyes darted around the room trying to find her wand.

It was laying on a table next to Draco. She left it there after levitating her books onto the bookshelf.

Realizing her intention, Draco grabbed the vine wood wand and pocketed it.

Hermione’s face turned into horror as she registered what had just happened.

“What are you doing?” She hissed. She held her ground, her whole body getting ready to fight him.

“Please…” Draco moved a step towards her.

Hermione backed away one step. “Get out!” she blazed.

“Hermione, listen.” Draco came toward her. An image of pure determination, so much like Draco that she knew these past three years.

The Draco that was relentless in his potion research for perfecting the Wolfsbane formula for Teddy. The same Draco that has urged Hermione to make a breakthrough on his perfected formula with her clever stabilizing charm spell that turns the potion into an antidote. The same Draco that has captivated her heart when he stormed into the Wizengamot hearing, petitioning for his rights for selling Wolfsbane antidote commercially with infinitesimally small profit margin, making it accessible to all werewolves in Magical Britain.

She learnt to love him with her whole heart.

But that same Draco also has broken her heart, called her all manner of demeaning words, accused her and cast her aside like a filthy rag.

Her heart ached, then it burst like a full blown balloon being prick with a needle.

“Stop!” Hermione backed away a step. “Damn you, bastard! Get out!” Without realising it, her eyes pricked and tears started trickling down her cheeks.

“Hermione, please..” Draco’s heart felt like it had been squeezed seeing Hermione trying to get away from him. He was willing to do anything to stop her angry tears and make her start to look at him with eyes full of love again.

Draco caught her by the arms as she moved sideways to circle past him. “Don’t touch me!” Hermione screamed, recoiling from his touch.

“Hermione, please listen to me,” Draco said hoarsely, trying to hold Hermione that was struggling hard to get away from him.

“No!” She struggled wildly, striking his chest repeatedly. “Don’t touch me!” she screamed hysterically, her hair releases out of its updo. Apparently, the hair charm has worn off, the wild jerking of her head forcing the soft curls to cascade down to her shoulder like a waterfall.

Not letting her go, Draco grabbed her whole body and crushed it to his chest.

“Please listen to me.” His voice came out hoarse. A sob escaped his throat. He was beyond reason. All he could think of was to make Hermione listen to him and accept him back.

Hermione’s knees crumpled underneath her. She wept, “I begged you… You made me beg... I begged you on bended knees! I tried explaining everything to you, but you did not listen!” Her words were like a dagger stabbed and twisted deep into his heart. “I tried everything. You humiliated me in front of everybody.” She sobbed and continued brokenly, “you kicked me out of the manor and you called me a whore.”

Hugging Hermione on the floor, with her between his legs, Draco rocked his body slowly, remembering the amazing girl who had walked into his life and made him realise that his pathetic heart was capable of love after all.

“I know. I was a foolish man. Please forgive me. I was blind. I was stupid.” He closed his eyes as tears of remorse trickling down his cheeks. “I am sorry.” He whispered brokenly. “I am so sorry.”

Hermione heard the remorse in his voice, and she felt her resolve to hate him slowly begin to melt. She closed her eyes. But the only thing that she saw was how his eyes flashed when he accused her cuckolding him. He also accused her for trying selling the company to Krum’s Enterprise and purposely relocating the manufacturing line to Bulgaria to be near him.

She also saw how he had pushed her to the wall and kissed her. Then pushed her on her knees and forced her mouth to accept his cock into her throat. She let him. She tried everything to soothe his anger. She let him fucked her bruisingly.

She also saw his face after he fucked her, it was drenched with hatred and repulsion. Like he hated himself for soiling himself by having sex with her.

 _Mudblood!_ Her heart screamed the word over and over again. She has lower herself and let herself been fucked like a whore.

His eyes have roved over her naked body with disgust, confirming what her heart said, _mudblood whore!_

It reverberated through her whole body, echoing within her soul. Cracking and shattering her sense of self-preservation. What is there to preserve when she had laid everything down in front of Draco and he stamped it down like it was nothing.

Then, he snatched the cheap stainless steel ring off her ring finger. The ring that he won for her in the muggle fair that she dragged him to attend with her mere weeks before. The ring that he put on her ring finger, declaring her his intended. That night, it was the first time he took her to his bed and made love to her.

Slowly, she drew up her occlumency shield. Shielding her feelings deep behind the shield, leaving only blank numbness behind. She made up her mind, If Draco was capable of tossing her aside once, he will be capable of doing it again. He could leave her broken, mending her pathetic heart again.

His hand were moving up and down her back, trying to comfort her. He was sobbing, tears drenching her dress on her shoulder.

Instead of feeling pity, Hermione felt numb. Disgusted at herself for her previously resurfaced feelings towards him. She shoved her shield up harder. Not a peep of any emotion seeping through.

Realising that she has already stopped crying, he looked into her eyes. What met his gaze there made him stiffen with horror.

“I am fine now, Malfoy.” She dragged her gaze from his grey eyes to the door and said quietly, “You can leave now. I accept your apology.”

Draco shook his head. “No, you don’t understand. I heard the news from the goblin master. I was wrong. I should have listened to you. I should have given you a chance to explain.”

“It is okay now, Malfoy. Everything is settled. I am glad.” Summoning her self-control, Hermione pushed herself out of his embrace. She stood slowly in front of him.

His whole body tensed at the calm finality in her voice. He wiped his tears using his sleeves. He looked up to Hermione who has already strode towards the door. In her hand was her wand. Apparently, she has taken it out of his pocket.

Hermione turned toward him. The scene before her jerked her previous feelings into the forefront of her brain.

The proud Draco Malfoy was on his knees, begging her with tears on his eyes and snot running down his aristocratic nose. It was humbling.

Quickly, she draped her feelings with her occlumency shield, pushing it back deep into the dark, cold recess of her heart.

He blinked at her. Once. Twice. He stood slowly. He wiped his face again using the back of his hands. His eyes were bloodshot, hair dishevelled. His fingers were trembling as he combed it through his hair.

As if making his mind up, he moved towards Hermione in calm steps. His blazing grey eyes met her brown ones.

“Hermione..” He grabbed her fingers, lacing it together. “Truly, I apologized for whatever I have said and done to you. I should have listened to you. I should have listened to my heart, instead of blindly accusing you.” He dragged in a shattered breath. “Please don’t cast us aside. I need you,” echoing the same words that Hermione had said to him a few weeks ago.

 _I love you, Hermione. Please forgive me_. His heart shouted.

Her fingers drooped loosely out of his. Hermione moved to the side, showing him the door. “Malfoy, it is okay. I understand. You can leave now.”

Never in Draco’s life that he loathed being referred to as Malfoy. He will give the whole content of his vaults just to hear Hermione say his given name again instead of Malfoy. Gazing down into her beautiful brown eyes, he tried searching for warmth there.

There was none.

He felt like his whole body has been crushed by a big wave and he was drowning. A sob escaped his mouth. His eyes tearing up again.

“Please, love.” He said brokenly. His knees buckled underneath him. He hugged Hermione’s legs brokenly. “Please take me back. Please tell me what I should do to take back the cruel things that I have done to you. Please don’t push me out of your life, love. Please…” His rants were stopped by his wrenching sobs.

Hermione closed her eyes tightly. She combed her fingers through Draco’s soft blonde hairs slowly. It always amazed her how soft his hair was. She moved her fingers across his forehead, smoothing out the creases there. Next, she moved her thumbs across his brows. The sobs stopped. He looked up to her face, his body still hugging her.

What he saw made him die inside. Her face was blank of any emotion. “Hermione.” He croaked pitifully.

“Get up Malfoy. Don’t cry. Everything will be okay. You will be okay.” _I will be okay._ Lied Hermione in her heart. “I want you to go back to the manor. I am sure there must be a lot of loose ends that have to be settled now that the issues are resolved.”

Draco shook his head. “No. I cannot do it. Not unless you are back with me. The company is our sweat and blood. I need you.” He pleaded stubbornly.  

“No, Malfoy. I can’t.” _My heart is not strong. I am already in love with you. It hurts badly when you broke my heart. You have the power to break it again in the future. I cannot live with the pain. “_ The goblin master will guide you through the process just fine.” Hermione tried soothing Draco like a small child.

“No. I _need_ you. I love you, Hermione. Please. Please don't cast us aside. I love you so much.” He pleaded pathetically. His position was not unlike Hermione when she begged him in his study just a few weeks ago.

In a desperate move, he said, “I will let the company go down to the ground if you don't come back to me.” He grabbed her hands again. Balling them together inside his larger hands.

Hermione’s brown eyes snapped to his grey eyes. For a second there was a golden flicker dancing in her brown eye. But the golden flicker died suddenly as if it has been snubbed out like a candle by the wind.

“Promise you will keep the company running. There are people relying on the company. Promise me.” Hermione urged.

Motivated by her reply, Draco slowly nodded.

Hermione let out a shuddered breath, then she knelt down and hugged him. Draco hugged her back, relishing on the feeling of her body in his again. Relishing in her scent surrounding him again.

“Get up. Go home. Sleep. Tomorrow, everything will be okay.” Hermione pushed him from her embrace. Pushing his hair back, she smoothed his wet rumpled shirt on his chest.

Wiping his tears out of his face, he smiled brokenly at Hermione. Encourage by her words and action, he hugged her again, drawing in her scent, remembering every contour of her body.

“Go home. Tomorrow, everything will be okay again.” Hermione said slowly.

He swallowed his dry throat. Frankly, if he was given a choice, he rather sleep on the landing in front of Hermione's apartment. But he nodded, trying valiantly to appease and mend the heart of the love of his life.

Slowly, he pulled out the stainless steel ring out of his pocket, he put it inside Hermione's palm and closed it using his hand.

“Wear it, please. Whenever you are ready to love me back, wear it. I am willing to wait. Please remember, I will never cast us aside again, ever. I will never.” His words were silenced by Hermione's fingers on his lips.

“Please,” Hermione said. Her eyes were glassy, tears were threatening to fall down. “Go home. Everything will be okay by tomorrow.”

“Alright.” Draco slowly releases Hermione’s hands. “I will see you again tomorrow” He slowly backing away to the door.  

Slowly Hermione smiled at him. He smiled back in relief.

"I love you, Hermione. I love you with my whole heart." He said. Then, he disapparated back to the manor.

Early tomorrow morning when he arrived at Hermione's apartment, it was already empty save only by the stainless steel ring on the coffee table. She left no note, nothing.

She has left him.

  



	2. Making a Difference

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not a Bulgarian, I do not know how to incorporate Bulgarian accent into Krum's conversation. Therefore, I advice you guys to imagine the conversation to be laced with thick accent, yeah.
> 
> Btw, I also did a bit of tinkering on the first chapter. Those who have read the first chapter yesterday, you guys have to reread it again for dramatic effect.

Krum received a legal letter from the Gringotts Wizarding Bank on the fourth day of Hermione’s disappearance. The letter magically spelled her order of releasing her partnership share of the Wolfsbane potion venture to both Draco and Krum with a decent amount of compensation transferred to her through Gringotts as her legal representative. 

A change of partnership was a big issue for any international venture. He was disturbed that as one of key partners in the venture, he was not being consulted beforehand. With a change of this magnitude, he considered international floo was not suffice. He secured an international portkey to Britain on a mission to meet his Britain counterpart, demanding explanation for the sudden change.  

He went looking for Draco and Hermione at Malfoy Holdings but was told by the flirty receptionist at the front desk that Draco was indisposed for the whole week. With hushed voice, she included that Hermione did not come to the office for almost three weeks. Gazing up the handsome retired professional quidditch player, with red faced excitement all over her like a schoolgirl to her crush, she whispered breathly, "Miss Hermione broke up with Mr Malfoy a few weeks ago. The news was all over The Daily Prophet."

Krum heart thudded heavily in his chest. "That is impossible Miss Brustop. The last time I heard from them, they were happy." A frown forming on his handsome face. 

"The Daily Prophet disclosed that she went to Bulgaria to be with you. But the fact that you are unaware of her breakup proved that Rita Skeeter is wrong,” Miss Brustop smiled flirtatiously to the muscular man, apparently glad that the handsome Bulgarian wizard did not have an illicit affair with the war veteran.  

“May I have a copy of this Daily Prophet that you have mentioned Miss Brustop,” Viktor Krum drawl low to the witch, knowing perfectly well the effect of the low rumble of his voice that laced with Bulgarian accent to young girls. 

She quickly took her copy of The Daily Prophet from the drawer and gave it to him. "You may take my copy Mr Krum. I am glad to give mine to you," she added breathly. Krum nodded appreciatively, flashing his smile at the infatuated witch in front of him. 

"Thank you for assisting me Miss Brustop. Till we meet again." Folding the newspaper at the crook of his left elbow, he lifted his stylish fur ushanka and nodded gallantly to the starstruck witch, knowing perfectly well that the image could swoon any girl to her knee. 

True enough, Miss Brustop's face went full red. She stammered breathly, "My pleasure Mr Krum." 

The gossip vines of The Daily Prophet was speculating her absence unforgivingly, it made his blood boiled. Stupid British gossip rags and stupid British Rita Skeeter. 

Krum quickly went to his temporary office which was not far from Malfoy Holdings. Perhaps his secretary that he stationed temporarily there could brief him more of the situation. The no nonsense Mrs Borislava told him of Hermione’s disappearance. She just heard of the news from Draco’s secretary right before Krum storm into the office. Upon hearing the news, he went to his office fireplace to floo Draco’s manor.

After flooing Draco at his manor, notifying him of his business, he stepped through the receiving fireplace parlour. With purposeful stride, he went straight to Draco who was waiting for him in front of the white brocade sofa in the middle of the receiving parlour. He was livid that Hermione has disappeared without trace and the reason for it was the white blond haired asshole standing in front of him. 

"You bastard!" He cried and decked Draco on the face, effectively breaking his nose. The bigger muscular wizard wrestled Draco’s slimmer frame to the ground without much effort. Draco was not even resisting, accepted the assault openly as if wishing that it could numb his sadness away. Kill him maybe, out of his sorrow. 

Krum punched Draco's stomach hard, pulling a grunt from the smaller man. He kicked him again and again, shouting obscene words and derogatory words in Bulgarian. 

He later braced himself against the pristine wall at the receiving parlour, trying to control his breathing. 

He glared towards the heaving wizard that was sprawled on the floor. His ire towards the wizard dissipating after watching how pathetic he looked like. Blood trickling down from his broken nose slowly onto the shiny white marble underneath him.  

He knew how much Hermione loved the handsome blond wizard before him. He even envy Draco for snagging his first crush. The girl that he had stalked all over Hogwarts library just to ask her to accompany him to the Yule Ball. He still remember the bashful smile that she threw at him when she said yes. That was also the girl that he had kissed sweetly during the end of Yule Ball. It broke his heart that the same man that had stole his first crush’s heart was also the reason of why she ran away from the Wizarding Britain. 

"Malfoy," Krum finally said. Draco looked up towards him with bloodshot eyes. "Stand up, Malfoy," he ordered with a hard voice. Draco tried getting up but he sprawled back onto the floor. Krum tutted darkly, noticing that one of Draco’s ribs was surely broken. 

Frowning, he realised Draco was having difficulties standing without assistance.  Krum grabbed his right arm and hauled him upright. 

Both men were facing each other. Krum said authoritatively, “we will finalise the wolfsbane project. Please do this for her. This project is her dream." Rightening himself up, he continued formally, "Make sure the task at your end is delivered perfectly for the manufacturing process to start immediately in Bulgaria.” He stared at Draco, then in a hard voice he said, “she said you are her love. I don't know what had happened between you two and I don't want to know.” He continued darkly, “Because I am afraid that if I know, i will maim you or kill you."

A flicker of determination flashed on Draco’s eyes hearing Krum's odd advice. He slowly move towards the bigger Bulgarian man and hugged him appreciatively. 

“I am sorry for second guessing you,” Draco said regretfully. Krum patted Draco's shoulder hard, drawing more blood dripping from his nose towards Krum’s front robe. 

Absentmindedly, Krum drew his wand from his sleeve and tergeo his robe and the floor clean. He episkeyed Draco's nose savagely without preamble and mended his broken rib bone without even a flinch. Apparently, the retired Bulgarian Quidditch player knew enough of bone mending spells that he can do it without a fuss.  

Draco grunted with pain. Krum chuckled darkly, probably happy with himself for bringing physical pain to Draco. Blood continued dripping from Draco's nose because of the hard episkey charm, but it left Krum unperturbed. Draco slowly dabbed his nose with his white pristine handkerchief that he drew out of his trouser pocket. 

"I expect you to come to my office tomorrow to resolve the paperwork, Malfoy. Hermione will appreciate that. I am sure, yes" he retorted with no nonsense tone.   

Draco nodded with acquicience. 

Krum left him alone with a puff of emerald green flames on the fireplace. 

…..

Both Draco and Krum have worked hard making sure the legal process was done correctly at the British end. Draco especially drove his effort hard, knowing that the work could numb his sorrow and knowing that it was Hermione's wish that the project should be done perfectly. Afterall, the project was her birth child as much as it was Draco's. 

By the end of the month, everything was settled. Krum finished his work in Britain and brought his business entourage back to Bulgaria for the final process. Manufacturing process started two months later. Apparently, Bulgarian Ministry was more accomodating of the project and willing to skip archaic rules and regulation to make the venture possible. 

Hermione’s disappearance kept British wizarding community perturbed. Tongues kept wagging and people were puzzled at her estrangement. Draco ignored them all, preferring to dive into his work and wallow alone in his big dreary manor. 

…..

The first year was hard for Draco after Hermione's absence. He pushed all his effort, making sure the Wolfsbane potion venture running smoothly. He also made sure the legal and documentation process was perfect, just like what Hermione would probably demanded if she was here. He went to Bulgaria several times to assist Krum, making sure the preparation for mass manufacturing running smoothly. He also made sure the manufacturing process was done according to his company’s strict standard, setting an international standard for mass potion making. 

On the third month after starting the manufacturing process, the Wolfsbane potion was successfully distributed all over wizarding Europe.

Realising that the innovative potion venture has put Bulgaria name into the forefront of the history of modern wizarding world, the Bulgarian Ministry has pushed its resources to make it a successful endeavour. Afterall, Bulgarians were notoriously headstrong and proud. They would not stop until they were successful. 

True enough, it opened up prospects for the Bulgarian Ministry to strengthen its niche as one of the best ministry unit in infectious maladies in the wizarding world. Even the Durmstrang Academy was hailed as one of the best institute for infectious research. The institute, aided by the Bulgarian Ministry has successfully set up a research center for Cure, Curse and Calamity Center on the shore of the frozen lake located on top of Mount Rila in Bulgaria.  

Werewolf outbreak has slowly been eradicated throughout wizarding Europe before the end of the second year of Hermione’s absence. The British and Bulgarian Ministry were starting benefactoring projects for werewolf outbreak prevention, reaching out to wizarding communities all over the world, raising awareness of the outbreak like never before. 

The Wolfsbane endeavor has successfully paved a way forward for advancement on outbreak prevention and antidote. After the success of the wolfsbane venture, Draco has found himself with nothing else to do. He kept to himself and refused to give out lectures anymore. 

As one of the pioneer for the innovative wolfsbane antidote, he made sure both Hermione’s and his contribution were shared to all researchers, potions practitioner and charms inventors. He had done a lot of those bloody lectures and he started getting painfully wary of it. His heart hurt whenever he mention Hermione’s name in front of interested academic crowd. Each of their praise of her innovative charms technique felt like a punch to his chest - as if reminding him of his idiocy for hurting such a brilliant witch. 

Often time, Draco found himself left with no reason to wake up in the morning anymore, now that he has done everything that he deemed requested by Hermione. His morning routine was pushed later in the afternoon. After a few weeks of that routine, he started to only got up from his bed to eat meager amount of food prepared by Mippy and to clean himself mechanically in his massive bathroom. Then straight to bed to wallow in his sorrow he went.

Draco stayed on bed longer because he imagined Hermione's smell still linger there. Sometime, he closed his eyes conjuring the image of Hermione smiling sleepily at him in his mind's eyes. He recalled his naughty morning kisses which always left Hermione panting for more. He tried remembering every single moment of their lovemaking on that bed, often left him painfully hard but also left him painfully aware that he would never feel her skin against him. 

Draco was drenched in his own sorrow that it left him gaunt. He looked like he was ready to drop dead. He was so deep in depression of his breakup with Hermione that he was oblivious of the outside world. He had delegated his work at the company to capable hands. He has plenty of those at Malfoy Holdings, young wizards and witches eager to be part of the company that changed the history of the modern wizarding world. Hell, he can even leave the company with not a smidge of his fortune disturbed if he wanted to. 

Every second of his life was reminded with how he had hurt Hermione and that whatever he did to mend it, it was never enough. Never will be enough. Hermione was gone, never to return to him. 


	3. On the Mend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, I am trying my best writing it with the least laguage error possible. Since English is not my first language, I hope you guys forgive me for any error, yeah.
> 
> Do review. I appreciate your feedback, tremendously. You can't even imagine the joy I get receiving the comments. 
> 
> Enjoy.

The gossip column in The Daily Prophet speculated that Draco Malfoy has moved out of Malfoy Manor to live in Bulgaria, keeping two mistresses there. 

At one point, Rita Skeeter wrote a sleazy article claiming that Draco Malfoy has an affair with Viktor Krum, preferring to stay with him in Bulgaria than in Britain. 

The news however, proved false as Ana Petkova-Krum, which was Viktor Krum's young wife and also the daughter of the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Aleksandar Petkov, gave birth to a baby boy named Ivan. 

Minister Aleksandar Petkov took the gossip personally. Afterall, he was a family man. He loved his sweet Ana and highly respected his son in law. He felt indebted for the positive change that Krum had done to Bulgarian economy, medical research technology, and the reconstruction of Bulgarian archaic legal practice on international ventures. And also, he was a proud Bulgarian Quidditch team supporter to boot. He would root for everything Bulgarian. 

Rita Skeeter was sued for the defamatory article by Mr Aleksander himself, not acting as Bulgarian Minister of Magic, but as the representative and patriarch of the honourable Petkov family. 

The Daily Prophet in the other hand, was sent a hard warning by the Bulgarian Ministry of Public Relations and Public Affairs. Apparently, Bulgarian Ministry of Magic was revered by wizarding institutions in Europe that it can literally pull strings and even 'advice' for a closure of any institution or organisation that put a defamation move towards the ministry.

On the other side of the gossip spectrum, some people speculated Draco Malfoy was off traveling to invent new antidote and revolutionary potion methods. Some romantics speculated that he was off looking for Hermione himself, vowing to only come back to Wizarding Britain after he could convince her to come home with him.

However, only those who were close to him knew of his retreat from the outside world. Aunt Andromeda and young Teddy Lupin who was now 9 years old have tried valiantly coaxing him to no avail.  

Draco was relentless in his self-imposed seclusion. 

Blaise Zabini, as well as Theo Nott, his two friends have also tried forcing him out of the manor for nights out with them. But he repeatedly declined, prefering to be alone then resorting to the aid of firewhiskey in dodgy pubs to numb his pain. 

After Blaise Zabini and Theo Notts have moved out of Wizarding Britain, with Blaise to Italy to set up an entrepreneurial venture and Theo to Brazil setting up a coffee exporting business with his pretty Brazilian witch, Draco was alone unchecked. 

The numerous international floo calls from Draco have led them to believe that Draco was on the mend. 

Draco has successfully managed hiding the extent of his depression from his two friends. 

In the act of desperation, Andromeda reached out to Harry Potter for help, in case he has heard of any news from Hermione. Harry, who has not heard of any news from Hermione has reached out to Blaise Zabini instead.

Draco’s self-destructing routine continued until Blaise stormed into the manor with Harry in tow. 

Blaise, having the access of the manor floo network, let Harry into the dreary manor then rushed to Draco’s bedroom. 

When they arrived there, they were taken aback by his condition. His depression has hit him bad. 

After much cajoling from Blaise, and empty threat from Harry, he slowly recovered from his self imposed nightmare. 

And also, with the help of both Blaise and Harry, Draco was sent for a hot soothing bath in his opulent bathroom. 

The bath was Blaise’s idea. As an entrepreneur of luxurious bath and body products, he brought with him a specially made liquid soap from his lab in Italy. The liquid soap was infused with calming essence, hemp oil and enchanted lavender extract handpicked from wild lavender in Piemonte. It must be working because Draco colour coming back to him, pulling his pale white countenance to somewhat a healthy glow.  

Blaise then started shaving Draco's beard and cutting his knotty shoulder length hair in the middle of the opulent bathroom while Harry was sitting on top of the countertop, twiddling with Draco’s expansive silver comb. 

“Hermione did not get out of the country by magical means, you know. She must have been travelling muggle," Harry suddenly said, interrupting the quiet snipping sound from Blaise's hair clipping charms. "We have checked with Percy, he worked at the Department of Magical Transportation. He confirmed that she did not portkeyed out of Wizarding Britain” He chuckled, “that stubborn witch.”

The bathroom was quiet for a while until the snipping sound continued again. All three wizards were deep within their own thoughts. 

“I often send her my Patronus every Friday night, starting from the week of her absence.” Harry continued again. 

Both Draco and Blaise looked up at him, surprised upon hearing his revelation. They have never knew of how much effort he has put forward to finding Hermione. To resort using Patronus spell meant that Harry has came to his wits end on his quest. 

“She never reached out to me, you know. It is as if she has vanished into thin air,” Harry sniffles. He continued, “on the first year of trying using the Patronus spell, my Patronus would not even budge.” 

Apparently, the charm mistress has found ways to avoid being detected. Not even through the most powerful defensive charm. 

Harry’s gaze met Draco, “but starting from the second year trying, it began to cater off. My Patronus would only returned after two days. I guess, she was was not harmed, which made me at ease knowing that. I believe, she was far from the Wizarding Britain.”

Listening to the stark hope in Harry’s voice, Draco began to perk up. Blaise who was still cutting his shoulder length hair chuckled, “please don’t move lest I cut your pretty but ghastly gaunt cheek with my hair snipping charm, mate.” 

His comment was replied with chorus of chuckles from both Harry and Draco. Draco settled back again comfortably while looking up to Blaise who were nodding understandably at him. 

He smiled back, grateful that his friend understand him even under his banter. 

“Last night, instead of having to wait for two days, my Patronus came back after just a few hours. I believe Malfoy, Hermione is finally coming home," Harry said to Draco, his gaze unwavering.

Joy and hope flickered through Draco’s heart, slowly warming it up, roaring his spirit from its slumber, making his toes tingle with anticipation. 

Motivated by Harry's frank words, Draco started to open up, “I have enquired the Gringotts. I even threat the Head Goblin in order to know more about her whereabouts," his voice croaked. Afterall, it has been months since he last talk to other people than his elf, Mippy. 

“I was told by the Gringotts that Hermione has cleared her vault on the day of her disappearance, taking the time of my frantic search of her elsewhere to convert every galleons, knuts and sickle that she owned into muggle currency," his voice tinged with respect to the extent of Hermione's resourcefulness. "Clever stubborn witch,” Draco said fondly. 

All three wizards chuckled. Blaise shook his head. “That is ingenious, and cunning. Your Slytherin trait did rub off on her,” he let out a bark of gleeful laugh. 

“That is Hermione for you. She would not stop before she gets what she wants,” Harry said.

Draco smiled. His heart hurt a little knowing that Hermione went to that extent just to get away from him. 

The only thing that made Draco breath in easy was the amount that she has taken with her was enough for her lo live comfortable life in muggle world for ten years without even worrying about finding muggle work. With the right investment, she could stretch it to years after. 

As an owner of many revolutionary charm techniques specialised for potion making, she has acquired quite a lot of money herself through her numerous patents in improvement for specific major household products. Add it with her Order of Merlin First Class reward money, she was a very wealthy woman. 

"It seems like, there is nothing to it then. I just need to move forward." Draco said resolutely. 

Both Harry and Blaise looked at each other and smiled gladly.

 


	4. Meeting Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am excited that I have finally finished writing this chapter. I know that i have just posted the previous chapter mere hours before. Therefore, for those who jumped straight to this chapter, please check the previous chapter first before you proceed. 
> 
> Ps: I have done a bit of writing for future chapters. I am crossing my fingers that I can catch all the magical inspiration dust before it settles. As usual, please review. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione was sitting alone on one of the sofas provided for passengers in Dublin Airport. She was gazing pensively ahead of her that she did not realise that the white and green paper cup of a popular muggle coffee brand that was in her left hand slowly tipped to the side, trickling brown coffee onto her opened book. 

Andrew Anderson regarded that as normal among fatigued layover passengers, making him chuckling by himself. He went back to his book. 

"Merlin," she cursed softly. 

That what got his attention towards her again. It was very unusual meeting fellow wizard or witch in a muggle airport. He knew how much most of them despise the deathly flying abomination of muggle machine. 

_ As if flying on brooms are any better. _ He chuckled at his thought. 

He shook his head, still perplexed on meeting fellow wizarding kind in the midst of commuting muggles in Dublin Airport. Even most of his muggleborn friends and acquaintances prefered magical means of transportation hands down compared to flying muggle. 

Surreptitiously he watched as the witch did a discreet wandless and wordless magic to clean her book from the coffee splotches, leaving the book dry without a stain on sight. 

Confirming himself that the woman in front of him was indeed a witch, he got up and went to sit on the empty sofa beside her. 

She looked up and threw a polite smile at him. Andrew smiled back and leaned towards her. 

"I saw what you did," he said to her. Feeling like a teenager catching his fellow friend red handed, he threw a wink at her. 

To say Hermione was surprise with his admission was an understatement. She went stiff and pale, like a dementor was close to sucking her soul out. 

Realising his tactlessness, he push his hand towards her as a gesture of introduction, "nice to meet you miss. Fellow wizard, Andrew Anderson at your service." 

As if stupefied, not knowing what to do next, the woman stared at him with her mouth open. 

Andrew decided he went too far by jumping on her like that. Just before he retract his hand back to his side, the woman took his hand and gave it a firm shake. 

"Nice to meet you too Mr Anderson" she said sheepishly. 

His brows shoot up, surprised at her response and blatant refusal of introducing herself. 

_ She should be wary. She is a witch travelling alone!  _ Andrew thought and he smiled back at her, appreciating and understanding her wariness being alone with a stranger.

Clearing his voice, he said, "it surprises me to see a young witch like you here. But i am glad, at least I have somebody to talk with." 

He put his book back into his messenger bag. Then he turned to her, "you look like you are lost." He meant that as a joke but he was surprised that the woman began to be teary eyed. 

"Ah, forgive my insolence. I should not joke on things like that," he said, drawing a fresh handkerchief from the front pocket of his jacket.

Hermione declined. She took her brown disposable tissue paper that came with her coffee and dabbed it slowly on her eyes. 

"No worries Mr Anderson. I am thinking of going for a retreat away from home. As you can see, I am in fact quite lost at deciding where I want to go. That is the reason why I am sitting on this sofa the whole morning," she said frankly.

"Ah, I see. A surprise retreat sounds very enticing," he replied.

"You made it sound exciting." She smiled appreciatively towards the older man sitting next to her. "And here I am thinking that the idea is pathetic," she sipped her coffee slowly, feeling somewhat glad for the older man company.

"If you don't mind telling me of your destination, Maybe I can be inspired?" asked Hermione, now that she felt somewhat safe to talk to the stranger.

"I am going to Singapore. I will be spending a week there before I am heading back to Borneo to continue my research," he said while throwing a soft smile towards her. 

Upon hearing the word  _ research,  _ she perked up. 

_ Ah, a fellow researcher then. _ Thought Andrew, hiding his appreciative smile. 

For a woman that looked more than ten years his junior, it was always refreshing to see young female researchers amongst throngs of wizards in male dominated magical research scene.

"Is there any of your work that I have read before?" Hermione asked in poorly concealed excitement. 

Andrew chuckled, "You are lucky that I have brought a copy of my latest paper with me today." 

He drew a magazine out of his messenger bag and handed it to Hermione. 

The journal was charmed to show a normal health magazine on the eyes of muggles but Hermione knew better. It showed in the second page that it was a copy of Asian Wizarding Research Journal. 

Suddenly she remembered the content of the journal in her hand, since she has already owned a copy herself. She also has read it from cover to cover. She smiled at Andrew happily. 

Closing the journal and resting it on her knees, she said, "page 73 to 85, The Properties of Elemental Magic, from the Perspective of Indigenous Communities in Asia." 

Andrew's brows shoot up to his hairline. He ruffled his blond hair using his right hand, then shaking his head in disbelief. He clearly never been presented with this kind of situation before. 

Feeling happy for the first time within the last 48 hours, Hermione laughed happily. "Are you by chance the Mr Andrew Benedict Anderson? The elemental magic researcher?" She asked, while thumbing to page 73. 

On that page, his name was printed in bold. Printed next to his name, a picture of him facing the camera with eyes downcast. Then, his eyes looked into the camera and his whole face flashes a big smile. The picture started again on loop. 

"Oh, it  _ is  _ you!" She exclaimed excitedly. 

"Clearly Miss. I am chuffed having met somebody knew about my research without me having to explain it to them," he said bashfully. His words laden with appreciation for the young witch for recognising him and his work. 

"Your research is very enlightening. I found the part where you explained the similarities of the properties of containment charm is similar to the encasement charm between two different indigenous communities is truly interesting. And also, the differential types of charms movement depending on different localities is relatable to my research. In fact, I cited you in my latest paper five months ago!" Hermione smiled excitedly. Clearly very happy to finally met the brilliant Irish wizard. 

Something clicked in Andrew's head. "Are you by chance is  _ the  _ Miss Hermione Granger?" 

"Sshh, I am on retreat, remember. People should not know me or where I am going " Hermione answered while nodding her head. 

"Ah, I am happy to finally meet you. I have read of your accomplishment on the wolfsbane project. Congratulations." Andrew said, throwing his big smile towards the young witch, he clearly proud of her accomplishment. 

A frown forming on her face, "thank you for your compliment," she said briskly.

Knowing that she would not want to talk about her project, Andrew cleared his throat. "Now that we have established that we are not strangers, what about if we discuss about your retreat then?" He asked Hermione suggestively. 

"Singapore sound interesting, I have never been outside of Europe," Hermione answered undecidedly. 

"It is a small island. But modern. Because of its size and fast development, its small wizarding community has fully integrated itself with the muggle world," he explained.

"That is interesting!" She exclaimed. It was a surprise to imagine that the wizarding communities in the other part of the world were more receptive towards muggle influence. Wizarding Britain surely was still slow compared to the rest of the world. 

"I know that look, Miss Granger. Believe me, growing up outside of Wizarding Britain does give me rather an interesting perspective towards the wizarding wars," Andrew said solemnly. 

"You are Irish, but you said you grow up outside of Wizarding Britain?" Hermione asked, suddenly interested at knowing more about the brilliant wizard. 

"Both my late parents were Irish and I was born in Ireland. We moved to Indonesia from Ireland when i was 5 years old," Andrew answered. 

"I may sound eager to know everything about you, but may i know where did you grow up exactly?" Hermione asked surreptitiously, knowing full well that she was starting to ask a lot of questions toward the poor wizard. 

"Not at all," Andrew assured her carelessly. He supplied, "I grew up in Indonesia. Palangkaraya to be exact. It was on the Borneo island," 

He smiled, knowing that most people would not know the exact location of that place if being asked to point it on the world map. 

Hermione smiled, "I don't know where that is, but it sounds like a fun place to go." 

"It is. I am stopping to visit my properties in Singapore and off visiting friends there for a week. Then, I will continue my journey to Palangkaraya through international portkey from Singapore," he explained, knowing full well that Hermione was now itching to ask him a favour. It was clear that the older man was more worldly and perceptive when interacting with people. 

"Then, when you arrive at Palangkaraya, what will you do there? Will you continue your elemental magic research?" Hermione asked, slowly making up her mind of where she would like to go. 

"I will get ready for my jungle expedition. I have a camping site deeper in the jungle near the Schwaner range. As i am currently researching on the population of corpse flower there, i need to gather samples and document the flowers near the parameter of the area," Andrew explained in detail, knowing that Hermione would appreciate the information tremendously. 

"That sounds so interesting. Although, corpse flower sounds a bit intimidating. It reminds me of inferi," Hermione shuddered involuntarily. 

"Not at all like inferi. Corpse flower, or Refflesia arnoldii is the biggest individual flower in the world. There is another type of corpse flower known as Titan arum which is the largest inflorescence in the world. The locals call it Stinking Corpse Lily. Since both can only be found only in Borneo, that is where I will be. I will be setting a temporary lab in the jungle for my research," Andrew explained passionately. 

"Oh, the expedition sounds so exciting. i wish i can tag along." Hermione said wistfully.

"Do you want to? It will be a gruelling experience." Andrew cautioned Hermione, worried that the lithe witch could not cope with the hardship living in tent deep in the jungle. 

"I survived living in tent during the war Mr Anderson. I am positive I can endure 'exciting expedition'," Hermione chuckled. 

"Touche, Miss Granger. With a brilliant mind such as yours, that will be a great help for my research indeed," Anderson smiled appreciatively. "Although, I have to cautioned you that you will be camping alone with me," he said worriedly. 

"Pardon me, Mr Anderson, I am camping with two boys during the war, I am sure I can camp with you," Hermione said, hiding her smile and feeling exceptionally happy that Andrew was worried about her wellbeing. 

"Touche again, Miss Granger." Andrew gave out a hearty laugh. "Welcome aboard then. Since we will be having an 'exciting expedition' together, you may call me Andrew." Andrew chuckled. 

"Thank you. You may call me Hermione," Hermione nodded at the older man appreciatively. 

"I believe I need to buy you a flight ticket to Singapore then Hermione. My treat for a welcome aboard to the team present." Andrew got up from the sofa, sliding his messenger bag to his right shoulder and gallantly showing Hermione his left elbow for her to take. 

"I have enough money to cover my travel Andrew. But since you said that is a treat for being accepted into the team, i will accept your treat," Hermione got up. She threw the paper cup and tissue into nearby trash can, then took Andrew elbow and both moved towards the ticketing counter. 

Hermione was feeling giddy with excitement. She also felt glad that she has come face to face with the brilliant Irish wizard. She was also grateful that the older wizard provided her with an outlet to divert the sorrow of her breakup.

_ I need to do this. I need to do this so that I can heal.  _ Her mind reminded her.  _ And i will heal.  _

 


	5. Opening Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. 
> 
> For those who have guessed that Benedict Anderson is a name derived from the historian and political scientist, the late Benedict Anderson, i will say, congratulations, because you are correct. This is a tribute to him. I love his work, especially on imagined community concept. 
> 
> PS: I am not Indonesian, if you guys are wondering. 
> 
> Reviews are highly appreciated. Hit the kudos button and leave me some comments, yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The journey to Singapore took more than 16 hours. That was the longest flight that Hermione has ever had. And that flight also was the best flight she has ever experienced. She was glad that her flightmate was very accommodating, answering her questions in detail so that she was not bored. 

He had casted silencing and privacy charms around their seats right after they sat down, successfully deterring any nosy muggle, encouraging them to stay away and preventing them to eavesdrop on their conversation.

Hermione observed, Andrew was a very worldly wizard and had a lot of experience on the field, doing magical research. From their conversation, Hermione found out he was not only well versed on elemental magic but he also has a deep understanding on the arts of the ancient alchemy. 

He explained, alchemy was the real reason why he was interested in elemental magic. Since alchemy concerned with the study of the composition, structure and magical properties of the four basic element-water, air, earth and fire, it had forced him to delve deeper into understanding elemental magic. 

Since both his parents were elemental magic researchers themselves, he somewhat has a knack of understanding the topic, being growing up listening to his parents discussing it over the dinner table. And that was why most of his papers were revolving on elemental magic. 

"By understanding elemental magic, it helps me with my other research, which is ancient alchemy," he winked at her. 

Laughing appreciatively, Hermione was impressed. To have a fine grasp of elemental magic was very impressive but to be able to understand the complicated arts of ancient alchemy, that was remarkable. 

"In order to understand alchemy, a researcher has to have a decent grasp of elemental magic," he said passionately. "That is important because once one know the structure and magical properties of each element that is under study, it will help greatly with the transmuting process. It is the real aim of alchemy, transmuting things." Andrew gave a chuckle. 

"I think, you may have observed this - that the public perception on alchemy is mostly revolving on transmuting process of turning lead into gold. I personally think that it was highly popularised because the general audience did not get the real beauty of alchemy," he explained.

"Don't forget the aim to create the philosopher's stone," Hermione reminded thoughtfully. 

"Touche. That too," he snorted.

"Say, is there any success by alchemist in transmuting lead into gold yet?" Hermione joke, knowing full well that the endeavour was yet to be successful.

"Ah, this will lead us to the discussion why most wizards were very far behind compared to muggles. Undeniably, like I have mentioned before - transmuting, is indeed the main aim of alchemy. In order to do the transmutation process, alchemist always turn into potion or chemical transmuting to turn base metal into gold. But sadly, in the wizarding world, we don't have physics," he shaked his head. "Muggles, in the other hand have physics. They have already successfully turned lead into gold," he said.

Hermione was gobsmacked. "If it has been achieved by muggles, why don't alchemists look for a wizarding way of transmuting it based on the muggle methods? Why shouldn't wizarding world apply the muggle way to get the same result?" 

"Ah, Hermione. Wizarding kind is a very proud lot. They will not bend to the muggle way. They believe that their ways of handling things are far more superior. The wizarding wars can attest to that," he said finally. 

Hermione suddenly has an itching to rub her faded scar on her left forearm. She ignored it. Instead, she nodded in acquiescence towards Andrew. 

"I gather, because of the acceptance that the transmutation of gold is possible and has been done by muggles, the alchemical research outside of wizarding Europe concentrates itself into another endeavour instead?" Hermione threw a guess. "It is like, why prove something that has already been proven?" She added.

"Touche. Most of Asian Wizarding research scenes concentrate on integrating muggle technologies and magic. That advancement will be the very next best thing for the wizarding world community," Andrew explained with a big smile towards Hermione. "I will introduce you to my friends in Singapore. He specializes on amalgamation of magic and muggle technology," he added. 

Affected by his enthusiasm, Hermione threw her own equally big smile at him. His enthusiasm towards magical research has endeared her greatly towards the wizard. 

She was highly impressed with his works before she even met him. And now knowing him personally, and being close with him, and planning on embarking on a research journey with him made Hermione felt even more connected with the brilliant wizard. 

Hermione smiled appreciatively at him. "Thank you for taking me with you. You don't have any idea how this journey means to me," she said solemnly. 

Both were silent. The only sound that can be heard was the sound of silent whirring machine as the airplane glide through air. 

Every passenger in the plane was sleeping despite the time being in the late afternoon. Perhaps, everybody was trying to catch some sleep now, considering that they would be arriving in Singapore in the afternoon, Singapore time. 

"I can sense that you are running away, Hermione. Care to share with me? I may help you if you permit me," Andrew started the conversation in a solemn voice. 

Apparently, the wise wizard was perceptive of Hermione's needs to be away from the Wizarding Britain, despite whatever manner she has called it. 

_ Retreat, pfft.  _ Her heart smirked. 

Hermione cleared her voice, "You must have realised by now that one of the co-innovator for the wolfsbane potion was my ex-boyfriend," she said. 

"I am afraid I don't know that, Hermione," he said regretfully. "We seldom get snippets and gossips such as those of The Daily Prophet in our local newspaper. Besides, my hometown is too far to be within The Daily Prophet range of subscription," he shook his head apologetically.

Feeling that she was free to share her problem with Andrew without fear of him being prejudiced, she settled more comfortably onto her seat. She turned her head towards Andrew and found him to be staring at her, waiting for her to open up. She smiled at him appreciatively. 

"We found out that the werewolf condition was not only affecting those who have being bitten directly by a werewolf in his werewolf form. Somehow, the offspring of werewolf parent were starting to show lupine trait. As the affected child grows older, the dormant lycanthropic trait will manifest, turning the child into a werewolf," Hermione said softly. She closed her eyes, seeing with her mind's eye of how sweet little Teddy was. How small he was when she came visiting Aunt Andromeda with Harry and Ron.  

She cast a sad smile at Andrew. He smiled back sympathetically. He nodded for her to continue.  

"Draco, my ex-boyfriend has a cousin named Teddy, whom has started showing lupine trait at the age of four. His father was a werewolf who had died during the war. Worried, Draco did a research on the strange occurrence." Hermione sniffled. 

Andrew shook his head, understanding where the conversation was going. He rub his face regretfully. He drew in a long breath. Then, he turned towards Hermione and nodded her to continue.

"The result from his research was very clear. The lupine trait was an indicator of the dormant lycanthropic contaminant being activated by a dark curse cast by Voldemort before his fall. Apparently, it was a reward from the Dark Lord himself for Fenrir Greyback's loyalty. The transformation of innocent children into real werewolves was unavoidable," Hermione could not contain her emotion anymore, a sob escape her throat. She hide her face behind her hands, crying in earnest, thinking back of the days how devastated Aunt Andromeda was. How sad everyone was. And how frantic Draco was in his search for cure - almost manic on his quest.

Andrew pat her shoulder. When the gesture did not subdue her tears, he pulled up the hand rest and hugged her. "I am sorry to hear that, Hermione," he said regretfully. 

Feeling calm hearing the regret in his voice, Hermione moved out from his embrace and patted his hands reassuringly. She rest her head on the headrest, then with tears still in her eyes, she continued. 

"I was new in Malfoy Holdings during that time. I have just finished my apprenticeship and attachment at the the Department of Mysteries. Draco had finished his accelerated NEWTS exam and potion apprenticeship during his house arrest. He was head of Malfoy Holdings just barely a year," she sniffled sadly, thinking of how brilliant Draco was when he stop being a git. How he persevered taking the helm of Malfor Holdings right after the death of his parents. 

"I knew of his plight for Teddy, that was the main reason why I agreed to work for Malfoy Holdings. They have the resources and they were willing to work hard finding the cure," Hermione took her water bottle from her chair pocket in front of her then continued to sip slowly, relishing on the feel of cold water on her parched throat.

"He truly love Aunt Andromeda and Teddy. Both of them are the only relative on his mother's side that was left. Aunt Andromeda has helped his late mother to cope with the prejudice of the Wizarding Britain. She also was there when Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father dead. She helped Draco with the burial process when his mother passed on," Hermione drew in a shuddered breath, remembering the death of the proud man in Azkaban due to poor health as well as Narcissa's due to heartbreak soon after his.

"Contrary to popular belief that said Lucius was evil, i found out that he was rather a great family man in his own perverse way. He would do anything for his family. The only drawback was he has chosen the wrong side of the war during the first wizarding war. Then, his family was too embroiled in it to get out during the second war," Hermione gazed into Andrew's teal blue eyes. Andrew nodded that he understood what Hermione was trying to convey. He gestured to Hermione to continue. 

Smiling weakly, she said, "I knew Aunt Andromeda personally. I approached Draco and vowed that I will help him looking for cure for poor Teddy." Hermione smiled softly, remembering how hard Draco has pushed himself finding the cure. She also remembered how hard she has fallen in love with him after knowing the real person beneath all his hard facade. 

"One day, we got our answer. Draco has finally managed perfecting the wolfsbane potion. Instead of religiously drinking a gobletful for each day of a week preceding the full moon, the new improved wolfsbane potion can be taken only once on the day of the full moon itself," Hermione smiled. Suddenly, her smile faltered. 

"What happened after? That is a great feat, considering wolfsbane is a highly unstable potion," asked Andrew. 

"Multiple reports have been lodged to the ministry of incidences of lupine and manifested lycanthropic behaviours among werewolves offspring. The affected children were starting to show mild lycanthropic trait and some even starting turning into werewolves. There was a complete pandemonium-the whole Wizarding Britain just panicked. Things were bad. It became worse when Wizengamot declared the situation as an outbreak. Frantic and panic driven wizard and witches marched in front of Wizengamot, demanding the ministry to do something. Some extremists even suggested total annihilation of affected children. Imagine the poor innocent children and babies, Andrew." Tears trickling down Hermione's cheek. She dried it using her handkerchief. 

Andrew was surely clearly disturbed. He rub his face using both hands and let out a sigh. He looked at Hermione with a big frowned forming on his mouth, "oh dear Gods. People can be so heartless." 

Hermione nodded in agreement. She continued, "Both of us were frantic in our search for cure. Until I discovered that the new formula was actually a type of recapitulation potion. Meaning, the potion keeps retrieving the essence of wolfsbane potion continuously without the patient having to drink the potion repeatedly for a week. The drawback is, it has to be consumed once every each month on the day of full moon. It is not a cure but a suppressant." Then, Hermione's face light up with happiness. 

She grinned at Andrew and said, "then, in desperate move, I invented a spell that can repeatedly evolve the permutation of the essence of the improved wolfsbane potion. When the spell is cast to the potion, it acts as a signal for the potion to repeatedly activate the suppressant. In the end, the lycanthropic contaminant within the patient would be exhausted and died out. The patient then cured."

Andrew drew a shuddering breath. He never imagine the severity of the outbreak to be that dire. He was ignorant, too preoccupied in his own cocoon of magical research, oblivious of the deadly outbreak.

"I am glad that everything has worked out," he said. 

Hermione gave a sad laugh, "it is not that easy Andrew. We have presented the Wizengamot of the result of the research and the prospect of mass manufacturing the cure for the outbreak. But Draco was being prejudiced by the ministry. I still remember their cynical words, 'a death eater trying to save the Wizarding Britain'. Not even my reputation as part of the Golden Trio, savior of the wizarding world can change their mind," Hermione huffed incredulously. 

"We went ahead and gave the cure to Teddy. Teddy was cured by the end of the moon cycle. The news of the success of the antidote spread like wildfire. Parents of infected children thronged to the foyer of Malfoy Holdings, asking for help. We have tried our best, but the ministry archaic law on potion making and distribution tied Malfoy Holdings from mass distributing the potion. Draco went to Wizengamot again, petitioning for mass production and change on the ministry archaic law on potion making. The ministry did not even want to consider the venture. Too prejudiced to step up finding a solution." 

"Why can't you just give out the formula for them to brew?" Andrew asked. 

"We cannot give it out because it is a very unstable potion. Not everybody have the expertise handling potion brewing of that kind," Hermione explained. 

Andrew pursed his mouth. "Surely the issue has been cleared?"

"Supposedly, it should be. A company from Bulgaria reached out to me. Apparently, an acquaintance of mine has read about our plight. Bulgaria is currently having the same outbreak problem too. In fact, the curse has affected the whole Wizarding Europe. The company, Krum Enterprise suggested, instead of doing the mass production in the Wizarding Britain, we should move the production process to Bulgaria. The Bulgarian Ministry of Magic is willing to do appropriate amendment on their laws, promising to pull its resources for Krum Enterprise in making the potion venture possible," Hermione said with a sad tone. 

Noting her maudlin, Andrew said, "I am sensing a 'but' here. Am I correct to assume that much?" 

Hermione chuckled. He flashed Andrew a soft smile at his attempt to lighten the mood, "BUT, Draco was insistent that Krum Enterprise was not honest in its dealings. Krum, the owner of the company being my childhood crush made Draco suspicious of his every move. Draco accused me of having an affair with Krum. Draco said, the potion venture was a front for me to be with Krum." 

"Ah, so this is the main reason for the retreat then," Andrew guessed. He shook his head when Hermione nodded. 

"Yes. We had a massive fight. We broke up. He kicked me out from his manor, called me names. Then when things has been cleared by Gringotts representative on the matter of the venture and it was clear that I was innocent. Draco tried getting us back together," there was a hard edge on her voice. 

Andrew's left eyebrow shot up. "Since you are away and not with him, I will assume his apology was not accepted." 

"No, far from that. I have forgiven him," Hermione said quickly. It amazed her how easy for her to admit that. 

She breathed in slowly. Out. It felt liberating talking about it out loud. She felt so free. Her heart no longer aching and eyes no longer heavy with tears. 

"But you are not going back together? Despite him being forgiven?" Andrew asked, puzzled. 

"I don't want us back together. It is too painful when the person that I trust refuse to even want to listen to any of my explanation. It is too painful still, i can still hear his hurtful words over and over again here," she gestured to her chest, then to her temple. She sniffled trying to control her sadness.

"I cannot bear the hurt. I cannot bear being together with him again and act like nothing has ever happened. It hurts because deep in my heart, I will always remember his betrayal and his small regard on my trust. My heart will never be the same again. I imagine, if we do get back together, the relationship will be toxic for both of us. I don't want that," Hermione held out her hand and squeezed Andrew's hand softly. She smiled sadly, appreciative of his company. Andrew smiled back with understanding. 

"And you are now on a retreat, off to an exotic place across the world to mend your heart," Andrew said teasingly, trying to cheer Hermione up.

"Damn well I am. I am and will be doing exactly that. Accompanied by a brilliant wizard, lured by enticing prospect of doing magical research deep in the Bornean jungle. What else should I wish for?" Hermione retort playfully. Somehow recovering from her maudlin, now that she felt free of any sadness and guilt. 

"Damn well you are. This brilliant wizard is going to need help from that brilliant witch for the advancement of his research. This brilliant wizard is forever grateful," Andrew said with equal jest.  

Hermione snorted, "brilliantly brilliant in all its brilliant-ness." 

"I am not going to comment about the brilliancy of the whole idea. Because frankly, being called brilliant by a brilliant witch feels good," puffed Andrew jokingly. 

Both of them laughed out loud at their lame jokes. 

Hermione decided they were off with a good start indeed.


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. Do you miss me? I am sorry that it took me too long to update this story. I have difficulty writing this chapter since it deals with domestic violence. 
> 
> Please note the trigger warning. If you are uncomfortable with the topic, i suggest you skip this chapter entirely, or maybe read it until the part before Hermione's first night in Palangkaraya. 
> 
> Please note, since this work is not beta-ed, the errors are all my own. Comment and review if it bugs you. 
> 
> My many thanks to LillsBills for her continuous support. I appreciate your comments.

The whole night before their layover at Dubai International Airport, Andrew was silent most of the time. He spent most of his time after inflight dinner staring at the book he was currently reading.

When Hermione broached the subject, he explained that he will be missing Ireland dearly, despite him not growing up there. Since Ireland is his birthplace, he would always feel connected to the land.

From their brief conversation, it turned out that Andrew had a property in Dublin, a townhouse owned by his late parents in the magical township in Dublin. He had to visit the property once every two year to check on the property.

After each visit, it has become customary for him to book a flight home from Dublin to Jakarta the muggle way. Sometime, he would book a flight to any southeast asian countries and apply for a portkey from there to his hometown. It was an excuse he said to Hermione, of prolonging his journey from his birthplace back to his hometown. A journey that he looked forward to and he treated it like a vacation.

Hermione did not push Andrew for another conversation and so did Andrew to her. Both knew full well that both of their previous conversations have left them emotionally tired. Understanding his maudlin, Hermione nodded and left him to himself.

Hermione was grateful for the respite too. Admittedly, she was still on emotional high. She tried getting over her worries of people back home who were worried about her. She was also sure that Draco would be searching frantically for her by now.

Both Hermione and Andrew spent most of the time after the midnight layover in Dubai lost in their own thoughts. Not long after the flight took off again, both traveling companions were sleeping soundly.

They arrived at Changi International Airport in Singapore at 2 in the afternoon. On their way to the Arrival Immigration Hall, Andrew motioned Hermione to stop in front of the airport loo.

“The weather will be sweltering hot outside,” explained Andrew. “I think, it is best for us to change into comfortable wear,” then he whispered, “or transfigure into one. The humidity can be unforgiving. ”

Hermione nodded in agreement. She went to the loo to change her thick wool jumper into a thinner blue blouse that she fished out of her undetectable expendable leather sling bag. Then she proceeded to apply a light makeup and tied her curly hair into a high ponytail.

Once she finished freshen up, she went outside to find Andrew was waiting for her. He saw her and flashed her a big smile, clearly appreciating her new look.

“You look nice,” he said, still flashing her his big smile.

“Thank you. So do you,” she said, looking at his teal polo shirt. The colour of the shirt complimented his eyes greatly, making his eyes look even more striking. “Although, looking at your praise into perspective, I must have look quite horrid before, considering I manage to land ‘look nice’ now,” Hermione feigned a horrified look.

“Oh, far from that. You were striking before, and now you are even more attractive,”  Andrew said carelessly. He winked. Then he whispered, “I found out from my travels that people are more appreciative to strangers that are light on their praise. They will be more courteous helping well-mannered foreigners, you see."    

“Thank you, for the heads-up on how to get help effectively." She knocked on Andrew's elbow with hers, "I hope I am not damned with faint praise. Afterall, I am a foreigner, trying to cut a dash in Singapore," Hermione said jokingly.

Andrew laughed, clearly tickled by Hermione's reply. He gestured for Hermione to follow him towards Arrival Immigration Halls for immigration clearance.

Hermione felt a bit overwhelm with the whole immigration process. It has been years since she stepped foot in an international airport. She was grateful that Andrew was with her, explaining the whole process for her along the way. For somebody else, she must have looked like an awkward foreigner, going for a holiday for the first time.

After immigration clearance, they proceeded to Baggage Claim Hall with the rest of commuting passengers. While waiting patiently for his luggage, Andrew asked Hermione about her luggage, noticing that she did not bring any.

Sheepishly, Hermione gestured towards her leather sling bag. "Undetectable expandable charms," she whispered surreptitiously.

His eyes were round before he gave out a loud guffaw, "You are brilliant," he said under his breath.

Hermione preened under his praise, clearly feeling chuffed being praised by a great wizard like him.

After getting his baggage, they went out of the airport and took a taxi straight to Andrew's apartment at Marina Bay Residences. Andrew has a three bedroom condominium that he bought years ago on a whim.

"What do you mean on a whim?" Hermione asked incredulously.

"Well, I invested a bit in stock market when I was in my early twenties. To cut long story short, I was reckless back then, I invested heavily. Let's just say that I have a knack on advanced arithmancy and had a mighty Irish lump of luck. The investment landed me a big return. From that money, i bought properties in Singapore, Penang and Bangkok."

Then he added, "I was young and i got high on that kind of whim." He pronounced 'whim' like it was a type of drug.

Hermione let out a loud laugh, then she muttered under her breath, "brilliant." Andrew chuckled appreciatively.

After going past the opulent foyer, complete with a concierge service and a private lift bay, Hermione muttered in awe, "Gods, you are not kidding when you said you have a knack on advanced arithmancy and had a big lump of Irish luck. You lucky wizard."

They went up to his condominium unit which was on the 44th floor of the tall residential condominium.

Andrew let out a delighted laugh. "I will show you the real reason why I bought this condominium unit later," he winked at Hermione, obviously happy sharing his success with the younger witch.

The lift door ping open straight into the living room.

“Well, this is home,” he said humbly. His condominium was modernly furnished with a gorgeous open-plan kitchens.

Andrew gestured Hermione towards the balcony. The view from the balcony overlooks the entire Marina Bay area. The view was spectacular. Hermione could see boats and yachts on the water like pristine white dots on sparkling azure.

"This is the reason why I bought this unit - because of the view. From here you can see the Marina Bay Sands, the ArtScience Museum, the Esplanade and the Merlion. The apartment building has its own private swimming pool on the 7th floor. If you swim at night, you can see the sky flash with beautiful colour from the casino's laser show," he gestured to the location of the casino.

Hermione was silent for a while. Her face took on the view appreciatively. The balmy weather felt like a glove on her whole body, calming her heart. "I love it," she whispered towards Andrew.

Andrew smiled at her, understanding her maudlin. He went inside and started dragging his luggage with him to the master bedroom.

"Your bedroom is the first room one on the left. I need to freshen up before I bring you down for late lunch,” he said before he went into his bedroom.

Closing the balcony door, Hermione went to find her bedroom door. But before she proceeded inside, she checked the door on the left of her bedroom just to make sure she got the right room. The room was a private library. Each wall was affixed with bookshelf stacked with books. She closed the door, reminding herself to check out his private book collection later.

She steppedinside her bedroom and went straight to the ensuite bathroom to freshen up. After getting herself ready, she went outside to find Andrew waiting for her in the middle of the living room.

"We will apparate to my favourite chicken rice stall. We will sidealong if you don't mind," Andrew showed her elbow for Hermione to take.

"Not at all. Show me the way," Hermione grinned up at him while she grabbed his elbow. Andrew apparated them both to the side alley of the local market. Then, he brought Hermione to an inconspicuous looking wooden door at the back of the alley. They went inside and suddenly they were on the magical side of the local market.

They went for lunch and spent the whole afternoon checking up the exotic wares and doing some grocery shopping. Hermione had so much fun exploring the local market.

She even met Andrew's friend, Mr Loh that he mentioned working on a project integrating muggle technology with muggle magic. The wizard reminded Hermione with Mr Weasley, albeit an Asian version of Mr Weasley. Mr Loh was far more well-verse on muggle technology than Mr Weasley and had a very deep grasp on energy dampening and energy generation through magic.

The rest of the week flew by quickly and it was the time for their portkey to Palangkaraya.

"Are you ready?" asked Andrew, in the private portkey room at Singapore Department of Magical Transportation.

"I am ready," replied Hermione, smiling widely at Andrew. She grabbed his elbow and both of them touched a mahjong tile sitting in the middle of the table. Both of them were portkeyed to Palangkaraya in a blink of an eye.

…..

Andrew’s house in Palangkaraya was a modest three bedroom whitewash stone house located at the edge of Palangkaraya magical village.   

When Hermione first stepped into the threshold, she found out the house was furnished like any other muggle house, complete with a television set and kitchen fitted with muggle kitchen appliances.

It amazed Hermione how Andrew could fit in perfectly into both modern, trendy and upscale muggle world in Singapore and modest, inconspicuous life in a small magical village in Palangkaraya. The wizard clearly has been growing up in an upbringing that did not believe on the supremacy of the wizarding folks.

This change of environment and worldview gave Hermione a new perspective looking at things.

Apparently, the world that she knew for her whole life was only a small subset of the whole wizarding world. Not everybody in the wizarding world share the same ideals that held the belief of blood purity and supremacy of the wizarding folks.

This realisation humbled Hermione to her core.

.....

She had a hard time sleeping on her first night in Palangkaraya. The sound of croaking frogs and night crickets felt so loud in her ears.

At long last, she was fast asleep.

In her dream, she was walking along the corridor of Malfoy manor towards Draco's study. She could clearly hear two people arguing. She stepped inside the study, finding herself standing a few feet from her dream self and dream Draco.

She saw dream Hermione begging Draco to listen to her explanation. Dream Hermione was on her knees. Her face was tear drenched.

"Please listen to me, love," she wailed.

"What will you do to make me listen?" Asked him in a hard voice.

Sobbing, dream Hermione answered brokenly, "anything-"

Hauling her up, dream Draco kissed her hard, pushing her to the wall. Dream Hermione was holding onto Draco like he was her lifeline. She kissed him back softly, trying to appease Draco's bruising kiss.

Hermione watched the scene in horror. That was the same scene that happened during her breakup.

She knew what would happen after the kiss. She frantically shouting to Draco and dream Hermione to stop.

She watched as Draco trailed kisses down dream Hermione's neck, kissing and biting bruisingly-leaving angry love bites on her neck and shoulder.

Dream Hermione was crying and holding on to him, permitting every bruising kisses done on her body. Draco pushed her to the wall, hard. She whimpered in pain.

Hermione was shaking her head, closing her eyes from watching the scene in front of her. Then closing her ears with her trembling hands when the whimper and moan got too loud. Hermione's knee gave and she found herself sitting on the floor, watching Draco pushed dream Hermione down to her knees.

"No-" Hermione shook her head, trying to close her eyes with both her hands to block the view but couldn't get her body to comply. Her hands laid limply on her sides.

She saw as he grabbed a handful of dream Hermione brunette tresses and forced her head to look up at him.

Disregarding her whimper of pain, he said with a hard voice, "I can't believe you whore yourself to him."

"No." Wailed dream Hermione frantically. "I will never do that to us. I love you. The venture is done properly. Please believe me. The Gringotts is finalizing the draft for the venture. Goblins will not cheat, considering the importance of the venture-" her explanation was cut short when Draco tighten the grip on her hair.

"Was it good? Was the Bulgarian cock felt good?" Draco asked with malice, disregarding dream Hermione's plea that she was innocent.

Dream Hermione was crying in earnest. She shook her head and grabbed his knees.

"Please don't do this to us. Please listen to me. Please don't cast us aside," dream Hermione pleaded. "I love you-" she added brokenly.

He was livid. "You said you love me. Prove it!" he ordered.

Dream Hermione, still kneeling, she hugged and shook his knees, sobbing, "I love you. I will never betray your trust."

He pushed Hermione's head off his knees.

"Don't do this to us," she said repeatedly. "I love you," her sobbing became louder.

Her sob made him angrier. Face flushed red, he pushed dream Hermione off his knees. Dream Hermione was wailing and crying, asking Draco to believe her and for once listen to her.

But Draco was beyond reason. He pushed dream Hermione on all four and ripped her knickers off.

"No, please no-. Make it stop-" Hermione was sobbing, rocking her body back and forth. Dream Hermione's painful whimper and Draco's angry grunt were so loud no matter what Hermione did to block the sound.

"Look at me, whore!" Draco yelled at dream Hermione.

Shaken by the voice, instinctively Hermione looked but what greeted her view made her sobbed brokenly. She saw Draco pushed his cock into dream Hermione's mouth and proceeding to fuck her mouth hard.

Dream Hermione was clearly in pain and has difficulty breathing. She gagged a few time but he was persistent, grabbing both sides of her head in a bruising hold.

"Make it stop. Please make it stop." Chanted Hermione, closing her eyes tight.

Bile rose up her throat threatening to spill out of her mouth.

Next thing she knew, she was on her own bed tangled in her sheet. She wiped her tear stained face with her palms.

A sob escaped her throat. She pulled her pillow on her face and cried brokenly into it.

The image of angry Draco yelling at her and fucking her keep repeating on the forefront of her closed eyes.

 _Filthy mudblood whore!_ Her heart cried. 

Then, her heart wrenched. It felt like her heart had been squeezed and twisted inside her chest. Sobbing into her pillow, she continued crying until she's asleep.


	7. Letting Go

Andrew happened to be just started to doze off when he heard Hermione cried her ex boyfriend's name. He darted out of his room, worried that her ex boyfriend had intruded upon his house, terrorizing Hermione.

Realising his wards were still intact, signalling that no intruder had breached into the safety of his house, he went to Hermione's room. It was clear that she was having a nightmare, and she was crying in her sleep still.

He paced in front of her room, contemplating whether he should barge in and wake her up or just ignore it and got back to his room.

 _She is a single witch, surely she would not appreciate a single 41 years old wizard like me barging into her room in the middle of the night, right?_ He anxiously asked himself.

In the end, he stood in front of her door, listening to her broken cries. His hand was on the doorknob but he did not dare to twist the doorknob to go inside.

Listening to her muffled sobs, his heart supplied, _she has woken up!_ Brushing his hair back, he sighed deeply. It hurt knowing that the brilliant witch that he came to know and like was dealing with her breakup still.

Knowing Hermione and living at close quarters with her made him realise how he longed for the comfort of a relationship. He had to admit, Hermione was an exceedingly brilliant witch and was very pretty. His sodding heart could not help it but to fall for her.

 _Surely she has friends or family members helping her through this phase,_ his brain supplied. He put his forehead on the cold door, listening to her muffled sobs that were starting to slow down.

Once he was certain that she had fallen asleep, he went back to his room with a mission asking Hermione about her nightmare tomorrow.

…..

Hermione woke up with a splitting headache. Her eyes felt swollen and her throat felt dry.

She got up slowly and went to open her window. Standing in front of the window, looking outside, she saw lush greenery of the field in front of Andrew's house.

Dawn was slowly creeping in. She looked up to the sky. She noticed the first rays of morning light were starting creeping through the clouds dotted sky. The dark sky slowly turned from dark indigo blue to red then orange and bright yellow.

The view was magnificent.

Just beyond the field was the secondary jungle that led a path that went deeper into the rainforest. Andrew said, by following the trail, travellers may trek 10 hours to Schwaner range. Both Hermione and Andrew would be heading there next week.

Hermione closed her eyes slowly, breathing in the fresh morning air.

 _I need this_ , her heart said, relishing the feeling of tranquillity that the exotic land provided.

Smiling to herself, she went to her ensuite toilet to freshen up. Then, she took her wand from under her pillow then proceeded applying some glamour so that her puffy eyes and puffy face were not too obvious.

Padding into the kitchen, she saw Andrew was already up, fixing a pot of tea for both of them.

"Good morning," greeted Hermione cheerfully. Her voice croaked a little.

Andrew looked at her with raise eyebrows and a smile on his face.

"Good morning to you too Hermione," he brought the tea pot to the kitchen table then he sat down, nursing his tea slowly.

Hermione grabbed a cup and pour herself some tea. She proceeded to prepare both of them some toasts.

Clearly, she had grown comfortable around Andrew, having spending the whole week with him in Singapore. Morning routine like this felt normal, that both of then did not mind the comfortable silence to linger.

Scooting closer to the table to grab a toast that Hermione had prepared for him, Andrew noticed a few faint magical strands of charms under her jawline.

 _Glamour,_ his brain supplied.

Admittedly, Hermione's charmswork was magnificent, finely done and subtle. For untrained eyes, they would not even notice the charmswork.

But Andrew was a powerful wizard, and he was well versed in the arts of elemental magic. He could easily see the elemental magic within any charmswork with naked eyes.

"Hermione," he said, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," answered Hermione between her bites.

"How was your night? I hope your room was comfortable."

Hermione flashed him a soft smile, clearly appreciating his concern. Andrew felt his own smile bloomed upon seeing hers.

"Very comfortable Andrew. Thank you for your hospitality," she said, smiling still.

Andrew cleared his throat. "You may know by now that I am an awkward and tactless man, especially around women," Andrew said, combing his hair with his right hand.

Upon hearing this, Hermione chuckled. She knew full well how tactless Andrew was, remembering how he had scared her out of her skin during their first encounter in Dublin airport.

"I heard you when you were having your nightmare last night. Do you want to share your problem with me? I can be a good listener, you know," Andrew said slowly.

Hermione was taken aback by his forwardness. Clearly, Andrew was not only tactless and awkward, but he was also very forward and blunt.

The wizard smiled awkwardly and nodded to Hermione, waiting for a reply.

 _Of course he could hear you last night. You were so loud,_ she scolded herself.

She gazed into his eyes, finding his teal blue eyes soften for her. His expectant face was so sincere that she did not have the heart to deny him his request.

Hermione closed her eyes. She sighed. Inhale. Exhale. Once she opened up her eyes, she saw everything became blurry.

 _Damn it, Merlin's saggy balls! I am crying again._ Hermione thought to herself before her breath stuttered. A sob broke out of her chest.

She felt so helpless, so emotionally wrought that it felt like she had a lingering ache inside her chest that would not go away, no matter what she did.

Andrew saw how Hermione broke down before his eyes. His heart ached for the beautiful witch in front of him. Knowing her and having her close made him felt protective of her.

"Hermione-" he called her worriedly. Knowing that Hermione was having a massive breakdown, he rushed towards her. He grabbed her before she crumpled down to the floor.

Hermione, who was still sitting on the kitchen stool grabbed his waist, pulling him closer, pushing her face to his chest, sobbing hard.

Cradling the back of her head with his right hand while his left hand drawing circle behind her back, he cooed nonsensically to Hermione.

Each wrecking sob made his heart ache for the witch that was in his embrace. Brushing his hand into her tresses, he hugged her even closer, rocking their bodies together.

Cradling her face to look up towards him, he said, "You can always trust me, Hermione. I will always be here for you. You clearly need help. Please let me help you," he said slowly, willing his words to be heard by the sobbing witch.

Hermione nodded slowly. With tears still trickling down her face, she pushed her face back onto his chest, relishing his warm embrace and his scents.

His scents were like the smell the air during rain, fresh parchment and expensive ink. She loved it. It smelt like protection. It smelt like home.

Caressing her cheek softly, he joked with a soft voice, "I am feeling weirded out looking at your beautifully glamoured face but finding it wet with tears."

Hermione chuckle into her sobs after hearing his awkward joke. She had completely forgotten about her glamour.

With his left hand under her chin, he pushed her face up facing him. With wandless and nonverbal magic, he revealed the elements of Hermione's glamour charms.

The fine orange coloured wisps of glamour magic revealed, lighting them both with its soft orange glow.

Transfixed, Hermione watched as Andrew smiled down affectionately at her. Her heart thudded in her chest upon realizing the love that shone there. The soft orange glow from the glamour magic made him looked sweet and romantic. Like a lover looking down to his beloved.

He took a strand of magical element of the charm from underneath her jaw, pulling one of the strands off the tiny wisps that tethered her glamour to her magical core.

The brush of his fingers on her skin sent a tingle down her magical core, signalling that her charms had been tampered with.

She could feel his magic surrounding her, wild rushing impenetrable ambient that was strong but tasted sweet. His magic smelt like him, like air before rain. It felt untamed but somehow calm. It also felt unrelentingly strong like gusts of wind before the storm, enticing her magic to break free to dance with it.

Still smiling down at her, he took the thin strand of Hermione's glamour magic between his thumb and forefinger. With a snap of his fingers, the strand broke, scattering Hermione's tethered charms magic into the air. The broken magical strand scattered around both of them like orange coloured motes in the air. Then twinkling like fireflies before it vanished.

Hermione never seen charms magic being cancelled like that before. It was beautiful.

Her broken magical strands that were left on her skin collided with his. She gasped as their magic mingled for a few second. It felt alluringly beautiful and very arousing.

She saw Andrew's blue eyes sparked with roiling specks of silver and teal.

_He felt it too._

His magic engulfed her in one big wave, caressing her skin, making it tingle. He cupped her face with both hands and lowered his face down slowly towards hers.

Their lips met.

Time came to a standstill. Everything else ceased to exist.

His kiss was sweet, tasted exactly like his magic, calm and strong but untame. His kiss felt so innocent and sincere, it made a single tear escaped her eye.

"You can share your problem with me," Andrew murmured, resting his forehead onto hers.

Hermione closed her eyes. She nodded. Then her hands travelled from his waist up his chest to circle his neck.

She opened her eyes, watching him gazing into her eyes. As if entranced by his teal blue eyes, Hermione kissed him again. This time, allowing their previous restraint to fade.

His hands travelled from her waist up, trailing hot caress to the sides of her rib then to her back and neck then down again.

Hermione moaned at his delicious touch. Taking that as an opportunity, he kissed her deeper, their tongues danced. The witch in his hands felt like heaven.

He never felt so connected yet so vulnerable before. Most of his previous relationships ended with his witches complaining him to be too into his work, too passionate, spending too much time in the field than at home, reading too many books, too many too's.

Yet, knowing Hermione for only one week, he already felt like he has finally met his match. She was just like him in every way. Too relentless in her research, very passionate in her cause, she matched him equally in every single way that no other witch has ever before.

"Take me to your bed," she whispered into his ears.

Andrew could feel it. Her magic tried to engulf his magic in one big wave. Instead of feeling suffocated, it felt like a warm embrace.

He gazed at her. Her lips swollen red due to their passionate snogging. Red splotches trailing down from her neck down to her chest, signalling her arousal.

Andrew wondered, _how far would the blush go?_

She looked debauched, and he loved it.

"Are you sure?" Andrew asked her softly.

His body was yearning for her but he was willing to stop if Hermione demanded it of him. His hands were trembling with restraint arousal on her waist.

"Yes," she said, throwing him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

He hauled Hermione up, hugging her. Then her long legs went around his waist. His hands cupped her bottom, dangerously close to her core.

She whimpered then kissed his neck, drawing a deep groan from his throat.

With long strides, he brought Hermione to his bedroom. Placing her gently onto his bed, he watched as Hermione stared at him with eyes full of hunger while he took off his shirt slowly.

He bent down and crawled on the bed towards her.

Pinning her down, he relished on her touch that lingered deliciously on his bare chest, moving up to his shoulder slowly then touching his neck, learning every slope. Then down again, grazing his nipples.

Growling, he kissed her passionately.

Never in his whole life he growled when he was having sex before. Somehow this witch under him made him lost his mind with want.

"Gods, witch. I want you so much," he said in a shuddering breath next to her neck. He pecked and licked her neck hungrily.

"Make love to me then," she whispered shyly. Their eyes met. She bit her lower lip, waiting for his reply.

"Yes," he said hoarsely. He gazed into her eyes, looking for any indecision.

But what he saw were affection and desperate arousal.

He snogged her, lips parting, tongues dancing together. Having her sprawled under him made him wild with arousal.

His hands snaked inside her shirt, trailing up to her breasts. Finding her not wearing any bra, he growled hungrily. Snagging the shirt up slowly, he took the shirt off. He feasted his eyes watching her delectable breasts bare for him.

Slowly, he cupped both of her breast, then licked her right nipple, pulled it into his mouth, flicked his tongue and with a pop, released it from his mouth. He licked her left breast and did the same.

She whimpered deliciously under him, threading her fingers into his blond hair, pulling his head up to face her.

"Merlin, Andrew please-" she whimpered. Then, she kissed him deeply.

"Please what, love?" he asked affectionately into her right ear. Then, he proceeded to bite her earlobe softly.

Hermione blushed.

Chucking, Andrew watched appreciatively as her blush left pink splotches from her face, down her neck towards the valley of her breasts.

_Irresistibly delectable._

Andrew's lust roared like a wildfire inside him.

He kissed her then he parted her lips softly, plunging his tongue inside her mouth, relishing on her taste. Her tongue met him stroke by stroke.

Her hands snaked down to his abdoment. Went lower still. Her hands pushed his trousers off, then his knickers, exposing his cock.

Unable to contain himself, Andrew pushed her pyjamas bottoms down to her ankles, then pulled it off and discarding it on the floor, exposing her white cotton knickers.

Moaning with lust, he kissed her stomach, trailing up towards her breasts, noticing faint scars along her abdomen and chest. He kissed each of the scars while tracing the shape of her waist and hip with his fingers slowly.

Hermione whimpered then she moaned, calling his name over and over again.

He pulled her knickers off, tracing her inner thighs appreciatively with his fingers. Then, he trailed kisses on her stomach up to her neck.

He whispered urgently, "Gods, witch. I want you so much. Please say you want me too." He licked and sucked the sensitive skin on her neck softly, leaving love bites there.

Mewling, Hermione grazed her finger on his nipples, feeling it puckering up under her touch.

"I want you. Please-" she said urgently. Realising her words were not enough, she rolled her hips, her core meeting his. Wet.

Pulling his body up, he braced himself. He gazed into her eyes lovingly. Her piercing brown met his blue.

"I swear witch. If you accept me, I will do everything for you. Only for you," he growled the last sentence with urgency. Rolling his cock up and down her slit.

He watched as Hermione's eyes glazed over, her cheek blushing pink each time he bump his length to her clit.

"Please Andrew. Yes, I want you. I accept you," she said urgently, wrapping her legs around his thighs.

"Gods, witch." Than he moaned, "you will be the death of me."

He pulled himself up, grabbed her hip and pushed his length into her opening slowly. He watched as his cock penetrate her inch by inch.

Finally, he was fully sheathed within her. Her sheath accepted his thick shaft with little resistance. Tight and snuck and warm.

 _Beautiful,_ he thought, watching the point where both of their bodies joined. He trembled deliciously, trying valiantly to contain his lust.

Watching Hermione writhing underneath her was like a potent aphrodisiac. He never felt lust like this before.

Growling, he hugged her then kissed her deeply.

Ever so slowly, he started pumping his hips. Then he went deeper, his cock nudging her cervix with every deep thrust. He watched as her lower stomach fluttered with each thrust.

_Arousal. Lust. Love._

It felt like everything else ceased to exist. The sound of her and their coupling, every single whimper and groan sounded so loud in his ears.

He touched her clit, rolling it with his thumb. Then, he watched as she came beautifully around his cock. Her sheath gripped his cock like a vice. 

Andrew groaned, “Gods, witch-” then he started pumping his hips harder and faster, relishing on the feeling of her still fluttering sheath around him. White stars burst on his eyes as he came, filling her with his hot seed.

Coming out of his orgasm, he watched dazedly as Hermione's stomach contracted with her orgasm still. While he was still joined inside her, he casted the contraceptive spell wandlessly on her tummy.

Pulling out slowly, he laid next to her then gathered her into his embrace, kissing her sweetly. She laid her head on his shoulder, her fingers splayed on his chest.

Whispering to her, he asked, "are you alright now, love?"

She kissed his cheek affectionately. “Yes," she answered softly. Then she said, "I have never knew magic could feel so intense.”

“Neither do I,” he confessed. “I could feel your magic, it was so beautiful that I cannot contain myself from wanting you.”

Both of them silent for a while. The silence felt so peaceful. 

"I ran away from home because I cannot accept what he has done to me," Hermione finally opening up to him.

Andrew kissed her forehead softly, signalling that he was listening to her.

Then, slowly her fingers started trailing ancient runes on his chest, right above his heart.

 _Ansuz_ for communication and wisdom.

 _Jera_ for peace.

 _Othala_ for home.

 _Uruz_ for strengths.

 _Algiz_ for protection.

 _Eihwaz_ for stability.

Andrew understood the runes perfectly. He allowed Hermione her time to collect herself.

"We had a massive row on the wolfsbane venture. He did not want to listen to any of my explanation-” she closed her eyes, her breath stuttered.

She opened her eyes slowly, then she gazed up into Andrew's eyes. Her eyes soften. She lowered her gaze to his chest and slowly she drew _Uruz_ again.

She continued with a soft voice, “I begged him. I let him do things to me, that I-” slowly her tears trickling down her cheeks.

Andrew stiffened, understanding what she was trying to convey perfectly. He understood exactly what Draco had done to her that made her ran away from him.

Andrew moved his body, hugging her next to him securely. He pushed her tears with his thumb.

“Hermione, he raped you,” Andrew said softly.

Hermione stiffened in his embrace. Drawing soothing circles on her back, he kissed her temple affectionately. Slowly she relaxed in his embrace, accepting his revelation.

“But you are a strong witch,” he said, squeezing her arms softly. He kissed her lips sweetly. Then he watched as her frown turned into a peaceful smile. "You will survive this."

Then, he touched his finger on her lips, trailing his finger down to her lower lips, to her chin, down her neck then stopped on her chest above her heart.

Andrew drew ancient runes on her just like what she had done on him.

 _Berkana_ for birth and growth.

 _Othala_ for goddess.

 _Thurisaz_ for change.

 _Jera_ for peace.

And _Gebo_ for love.

Hermione gasps, clearly not expecting him understanding the ancient runes that she drew on his chest.

He drew _Gebo_ again, then met her gaze slowly.

Understanding him perfectly, Hermione drew _Gebo_ on his chest too.

Groaning, Andrew kissed her deeply. He was happy that Hermione had finally opened up to him and had a closure on what had happened to her.

They made love again. This time, it was slow and full of promises.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know that you are not expecting this to happen. Some of you might even say, "NO!!! Hold your brake there Hermione!" 
> 
> Heck, even I did not expect this to happen. 
> 
> Well, it happened anyway.
> 
> BTW, please grab a lemon each, I have plenty. *shoving a basketful of lemons to every reader*
> 
> Ps: since this work is not beta-ed please accept my apology for every grammatical errors. 
> 
> And don't forget to leave kudos and reviews, yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	8. Not On Hiatus

Hermione expected things would be awkward once sex was included in their relationship. She was sure that Andrew would find her to be an emotional burden. She half expected the older wizard to try avoiding her once they were out of his bed. Or worse, deemed her to be a temporary fling and treating her as nothing more than a colleague that provided him with the benefit of sex. 

But he was surprisingly courteous and mindful, helping them both understanding the dynamics of their new relationship. Andrew had been blunt and preferred dealing with the issue of their newly established relationship head on. This gave them opportunities to raise issues, giving no room for indecision. 

The almost methodological way that both of them employed when discussing their relationship made Hermione chuckle into her blanket. It felt poignantly  _ Hermione _ . But the difference was, the one leading the discussion was Andrew. Apparently, he had a flair of swottiness rivalled hers. 

Realising that both of them were still naked, still on his bed, and still high with the afterglow of their previous sexual act had made the discussion even easier. Therefore, it was not surprising that by the end of the discussion, both had came to an unanimous conclusion that a) they were in a serious relationship, b) they would work alongside each other in their current and present research, and c) they would always be frank with each other and regard themselves as equals in every way, intellectually, physically and emotionally.

Smiling shyly at him, Hermione got up from the bed carefully, clutching the blanket to her chest modestly. She felt a bit awkward despite of what they had done previously.

She proceeded grabbing her shirt from the floor then continue to wear it. She hunted for her knickers but she could not find it anywhere on the floor.

Then she heard him chuckle. 

"What is it?" She asked shyly, refusing to turn towards him.

"You," he said. Then he supplied darkly, "I have seen everything. Why bother to cover up now?" 

She glanced at him in mortification, face reddening. Then she saw it. He had her knickers in his hand. It was dangling from his forefinger. He twirled it, rising his eyebrows suggestively. 

He looked debauched, blond hair tousled and fit torso naked saved only by his sheet that covered his navel down his long legs. 

Hermione pursed her lips. Her eyes narrowed after watching his smile turned into a naughty smirk. 

Making up her mind, she pushed the blanket that served as the cover for her legs and stowed it carelessly onto the bed. Her shirt covered her torso down until on top of her thighs, effectively hiding her pussy. Her shirt covered her body modestly, but it gave him a full view of her long legs and smooth white thighs. 

She went onto the bed then crawled towards him on all four. Then, she straddled his sheet covered thighs, her white thighs encasing his thighs suggestively. Touching his stomach just above the sheet, she brushed her fingertips slowly there, then slipped a finger into the sheet suggestively. His stomach twitched in anticipation. 

"Mr Anderson," she purred. Her gaze moved up from his tummy, to his chest, to the lovebites marked neck, his swollen lips then to his brilliant teal blue eyes.

Andrew swallowed dryly, clearly affected by the provocative move. His eyes were following her long legs up to her smooth white thighs appreciatively. His hands moved, touching her outer thighs slowly, then up her bare bottom, cupping them with his hands. He squeezed them. Then his gaze went up to her face. 

"You saucy little minx," he said hoarsely. Pupils dilated with arousal, turning his teal blue eyes a shade darker.

"I am." Hermione smirked. "Don't you ever forget that," then she grabbed her knickers from his hand and bounced out of the bed. 

Grabbing her pyjama bottoms from the floor, she started sashaying towards the door, knowing full well that the underside of her bottom was peeking under her shirt with her every move.

"You up, Mr Anderson? We need to cook lunch now," she said bossily.  

She heard Andrew growled from the bed. She turned then winked at him. 

"In 15 minutes, Mr Anderson," she purred, throwing him a brilliant smile then turned, laughing teasingly all the way to her room. 

He heard Andrew groaned then suddenly he was behind her grabbing her waist. He hauled her on his shoulder easily. Hermione squealed in surprise. His right palm splayed on her bare bottom teasingly, pinching it. 

She realised he was gloriously naked with his hard cock bobbing wondrously with every stride. With her position on his shoulder, she could see his bum flexing with every stride. 

_ He is a fit wizard and he looks delicious. Must be all the jungle trekking _ . Hermione licked her lips appreciatively. 

He took her to her bedroom. Then he let her down slowly, relishing on the feel of her body sliding down him. 

He backed her to the door, effectively closing the door with a thud behind her. 

Hermione's heart thundered in anticipation. She watched as he gazed at her hungrily.

He grabbed her hip, hoisted her up easily. Hermione circled his legs around his hips. Then she snaked her hands around his neck.

"Gods, witch. I love you," declared Andrew with a shuddering breath. He kissed her neck, her chest, her mouth. Then, with a swift move, he thrusted into her deep.

Hermione cried out in surprise. Her pussy felt deliciously full. She moaned when she felt him twitching inside her. His hands cupped her ass then he started moving, thrusting into her slowly.

"Gods, Andrew-" she panted with arousal. Her back was on the door, Andrew was holding her in a tight grip, bouncing her up and down, giving her no control of their coupling. 

"You. Are. Like. A. Drug." He said hoarsely, emphasizing his every word with thrust after thrust. Then he stopped abruptly, inciting a protest from Hermione. He withdrew out of her. With a naughty grin, he snogged her senseless. 

He changed his position, holding the underside of her knees onto the crook of his arms, then he hauled her up. The position opened her pussy lips wider. She gasped, surprised at the feeling being exposed so fully in front of him. Smirking down on her, he nudged her opening with his thick head. Pushing into her slowly inch by inch, he watched her face as he took her deeper. 

"Deliciously pretty," he whispered appreciatively. His thick girth opened her up to the brim, making her whimper. With the new position, his head hit her cervix easily when he pushed his cock the whole way in.

"Come for me, witch. I want to see you come undone," he ordered into her ears softly. 

Mewling, she scratched his back, leaving red lines there but Andrew was oblivious of the pain. He started thrusting harder and deeper. He bumped her clit with his every thrust.

She felt her arousal came rushing with the intensity that made her whole body tremble and her toes curl. For the first time ever, she ejaculate. 

Her juice sprayed around his cock, trickling down his thighs. Keening with the intensity of her orgasm, she cried his name again and again. 

"A goddess," he said hoarsely as he felt her pussy gripped and pulsated around his cock. He came inside her hard. After some time, he pulled out slowly. Supporting her with his right hand, he released her legs down. 

Hermione stood in front of him, leaning her head on his chest. She trembled deliciously, clearly due to the after effect of her intense orgasm. 

After a quick wandless contraceptive charm, Andrew kissed her sweetly. 

"I have never come this hard before," he confessed. "I feel randy, like a teenager!" He chuckled, resting his forehead on hers. 

"My body has never done that before," she confessed. "That was intense."

"I love it," he chuckled appreciatively while squeezing her bottom playfully. 

She kissed his cheek sweetly. She whispered, "you are randy, huh. Good to know." 

That comment brought about a loud laugh from Andrew. 

"We need to take a quick shower. Then we should seriously start thinking of cooking lunch, I am starving,” said Hermione. As if on cue, her stomach started growling. 

“I will take my shower in my room. I don’t think I can keep my hands to myself if we shower together. Meet you downstairs, yeah,” he winked. Then he kissed her forehead before he turned to the door to go back to his bedroom. 

Later that afternoon, after having a simple lunch, both of them were reading on the sofa in the living room. Hermione with her latest Charms Chronicles while Andrew proofreading his latest article that he was planning sending by next Friday. 

After a few moments of silence, Hermione put down her chronicles on the coffee table. She made a curious sound and began looking around the room. 

Distracted, Andrew looked up at Hermione. "What's the matter?" he asked, puzzled.

Hermione sat down next to him again then pull her knees under her chin. She looked at him and asked, "I am puzzled because I do not see any fireplace in this house nor in your house in Singapore." 

Andrew laughed upon hearing her revelation. "We do not need a fireplace. The weather is humid enough." Then he continued, "Unless you are living on a higher ground, on the mountain range for an example, you will need a hearth as weather can be unforgivingly cold up there. Often, those houses would have a wood burning hearth instead of wood burning fireplace that we usually have in the Wizarding Britain." 

"Oh, I see…” Hermione said slowly. 

“Do you have anybody in the Wizarding Britain that you want to contact? Because if you do, I can teach you how to charm a picture frame into a temporary fireplace.” 

“I never heard of that kind of spell before,” exclaimed Hermione. She shook her head feeling quite silly on the notion of charming a picture frame into a fireplace.  _ Well, that’s magic for you!  _

“It is a trick that I learn from my parents. Since Asian homes do not own fireplace, connecting into the floo network is impossible. So, my mother created this useful spell for charming a temporary fireplace for our home here." 

“Do you have a floo network here?” Asked Hermione. Her eyes darted around the room looking for any picture frame that she considered resembling the size of a normal fireplace. She eyed a rectangular picture of a landscape suspiciously. 

Andrew chuckled, tickled by her curiosity. “I have had this house connected to the floo network,” he said, gesturing instead to a big body sized hand painted muggle batik in a simple frame on his right. 

“Oh,” Hermione exclaimed excitedly. She laughed when she found out the orientation of the picture frame was a bit odd for a fireplace. 

He took his wand from the coffee table in front of him and gestured Hermione to follow him to the painting. 

After a wand movement demonstration and teaching Hermione the incantation, he showed Hermione the spell. 

Hermione was delighted to see the frame turned into an unlit fireplace. She was glad that at least there was one element of wizarding Britain that she still feel connected to here in this foreign land. 

“Can people floo from here?” She asked, poking her head into the temporary fireplace. 

“Sadly no. I did not install flooing, just floo calls. Frankly, I don’t use floo that often,” he pull a decorative jar from a table on his left. 

"If you want to floo London, you may floo now. It will be 7am in London right now," he supplied, handing her the floo jar. 

"You don't mind I use your floo network?" 

"Of course I don't mind. I am glad that you reach out to people back home. Tell them you are safe, yeah?" He said, gesturing to her again to take the floo powder. "I can make myself scarce if you want me to." He smiled down at Hermione.

"Don't go. I don't mind you being here." She took a pinch of floo powder from the jar. 

Gazing up Andrew's eye, Hermione said softly, "Thank you." She gave him a peck on his cheek. 

Smiling at her, he went back to the sofa to continue proofreading his draft. 

Taking a few calming breath, Hermione threw an incendio spell into the hearth to light it up. She sprinkled a pinch of floo powder into the hearth then called, "Ron Weasley's house." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger, I cannot help it. 
> 
> Here, take these lemons. *throw lemons at everybody*


	9. Getting Away

\- That last night-

Draco disapparated with a crack.

His apparition sounded too loud in Hermione’s ears. The loud crack reverberated through her gut and echoing in her heart, thrumming like a concert bass drum.

Hermione closed the door slowly. She stood facing her living room, too stricken to move, too numb to think and too emotionally wrought to feel.

She closed her eyes but the only thing that she saw was Draco's broken smile and his teary grey eyes.

 _I love him. I love him. I love him._ Her heart chanted over and over again.

 _I can take him back. Tomorrow when he comes here, I will show him that I am wearing the ring. I will hug him and I will kiss him. And I will tell him that everything is alright. Everything will be alright._ Her brain tried to reason her out of her misery.

She opened her palm, the stainless steel ring glinted under the living room light, enticing her to wear it on her finger.

Her mind felt dizzy trying to keep up with her tumultuous emotions.

_People sentimentalise object when they put value on the object - imbuing it with ideals that match their sentiment. When people sentimentalise object, they romanticize it, deemed it as something special for them._

_This ring on its own is only a plain stainless steel ring. But when I sentimentalise it, I put value on it. When I wear it, I am showing it to others so that they know that I hold the ideals that imbued in this ring._

_Stop overthink the fucking ring!_

_Just wear it. Wear it just like before. Before that night._

Hermione blinked. Once. Twice.

Her heart started thudding maniacally in her chest, signaling a start of a panic attack.

The ring felt heavy in her hand. With trembling hand, she put the ring on the coffee table.

Hermione turned and walked to her bedroom slowly. Once inside, she started to hyperventilate. The room felt suffocating. Her heart thudded heavily inside her chest. Her body trembled.

Trying valiantly to calm herself, she laid down on the bed. When the position did nothing to cease her ragged breathing, she curled her body in a fetal pose.

She breathed in slowly. Out. In. Out. Repeat.

 _Can I wear the ring tomorrow and hug him and kiss him and look into his eyes and tell him everything is okay?_ Rubbing her face, she let out a shuddering breath.

_Will I be okay? Will I ever be okay with him standing beside me, touching me, kissing me, having sex with me?_

Hermione’s chest felt constricted. She started to hyperventilate again. Her hands felt clammy and her body trembled.

 _Breath._ Her mind commanded but her body refused to obey. _Breath! Damn it, breath woman!_

In her mind’s eyes, the image of angry Draco kept repeating itself. Then, the image of him forcing himself on her came like a wizarding picture, looping over and over again.

Bile rose up to her throat. She got up from her bed, her head spinning, then she threw up on the floor.

With shaky hands, she vanished her sick off her floor.

_What I want is a small respite._

She looked around her small room frantically. _I cannot think here._

She rubbed her chest, feeling her heart racing under her breasts. _I cannot feel._

She sigh then closed her eyes. _I cannot function here, knowing he will ask me the same question again tomorrow._

_If I say no tomorrow, he will try again the day after. Knowing him, he will never give up._

_Until I say yes._

_I have to make a choice NOW._

Hermione blinked. Once. Twice.

"I need a respite," she said softly to herself. Somehow, her voice sounded so loud in her ears. Clear and succinct.

Making up her mind, she rose from her bed and went to the fireplace in the living room. She grabbed a pinch of floo powder then said the words out loud and clear, "Ron Weasley's house."

"Ron," she said as she stepped out of his fireplace into his living room.

"Mione?" He looked up from his reclined position on the sofa. Upon seeing Hermione's stricken face, he stood quickly and went straight to her, holding her in his arms. Then he crushed her in his big hug.

Wrapped in his warm hug, she let Ron's familiar scent and warmth engulfed her like a protective cocoon.

She had loved him as a friend and a lover. Both of them had loved each other passionately. Both of them had tried saving their relationship. Gods knew how much both of them tried to make their relationship work. But somehow they realised that they were fighting a losing battle. They loved each other too much to lost it all in their constant fighting and bickering. In the end, they broke up amicably but remained friends. But Hermione knew that deep down in her heart, Ron will always remain her first love no matter what.

"Ron, I need your help." she said brokenly.

"Anything for you, Mione," he said simply. Concern etched all over his face.

Ron, oh sweet Ron. Gryffindorish and always ready to jump into action without thinking of the consequences. He is a fierce friend and a compassionate lover. He would do anything for her without even asking her too many questions.

"Mione?" Asked Hannah from behind her. She turned and upon seeing Hannah's concerned face, Hermione burst into tears. She ran to her then engulfed her into a tight hug.

Sweet Hannah, Ron's wife, the perfect Ron's wife. Instead of feeling jealous at her for marrying Ron, Hermione felt relieved that Ron had moved on.

"Oh, Hannah," cried Hermione, sobbing on her shoulder. "I want to move out of Wizarding Britain. I don't want to stay here anymore. I need to clear my mind. I cannot think properly here. I cannot feel. I cannot function knowing that he will always want me back," Hermione said brokenly.

Hannah knew exactly who Hermione was referring to.

"Are you sure, Mione?" she asked her, looking into her eyes for her confirmation.

Hermione steadied herself then she nodded.

"I need your help to pack up my things. Some of my things are still in boxes around the house, just shrink them and bring it here. I have to discuss with the goblins at the Gringotts regarding the potion venture," said Hermione in a determined voice. "And tomorrow, I will have to go to Gringotts again to finalise the documents and withdraw all my galleons."

Hannah looked at Ron. Ron nodded back. His face was hard with determination.

"Okay, Mione. We will help you," she said softly.

Hermione let out a shuddering breath. Looking at both of them with gratitude, she said softly, "thank you."

She went back to the fireplace, grabbed a pinch of floo powder then turned towards both of them. "There is a ring on the coffee table in the living room. Just… Just leave it there, yeah."

"Alright, Mione," answered Ron. He went to Hannah and held her hand.

With determination etched all over his face, he said to Hermione, "do whatever you have to do Mione. I am right behind you. I will support every decision you make."

"Thank you," answered Hermione before she was engulfed in green flames.

…..

-Present day-

"Ron?" Hermione called.

"Mione, is that you?" Exclaimed Ron from the other side of the floo network.

"Yes, it is me," Hermione said happily, glad to finally reach Ron.

"Blimey, Mione. I am starting to get worried. Where are you right now? Are you safe?"

"I am alright Ron. I am safe. I cannot say exactly where I am right now, but i assure you there is nothing you should worry about." Hermione smiled at him.

"Hannah is starting getting worried too," then his face went out of the fire. " Hannah, it's Mione!" He exclaimed.

"Mione? Oh Gods, I am starting getting worried sick. How are you?" asked Hannah, her face popped right next to Ron's.

“I am fine, Hannah. I am tagging along on a research expedition. You know me…" she trailed off, she grinned teasingly at the Hufflepuff.

"Both of you don’t have to worry about me, yeah. I am safe and happy here,” Hermione said softly.  

"Oh, Mione. We are glad hearing that," exclaimed Hannah, clearly relieved to finally hear she was safe and sound.

"Mione, Harry is worried about you-" Ron said softly, his voice was gruff. "I don't know what I should say to him. He went searching for you everywhere," his face etched with sadness.

Hannah hugged him and kiss his forehead. "Oh, love-" Hannah said.

"I am sorry for putting you in this position, Ron. But please don't tell Harry you helped me to move out, yeah. Just assure him that I am safe. Just tell him that you knew because I have contacted you about my research expedition. That is the truth after all,” she chuckled sadly. “Just don't let him worry too much."

"Okay, Mione," answered Ron simply. His face etched with concern for her.

“Now, tell me all about you. Where did you go after you finish your business at the Gringotts that day?" Hannah said cheerfully, steering the somber mood into a lighter topic.

"I went through The Leaky Cauldron into muggle London without any trouble. Thank you Hannah for letting me polyjuice into you."

Hannah smile widely at her. "No problem at all."

Ron pecked her on the cheek, clearly appreciative at her willingness on helping Hermione.  

"Then, I took a flight from Heathrow Airport to Dublin. I stayed at Dublin for a night. Then, I waited at Dublin Airport for an inspiration of where to go next." She smiled softly remembering that fateful morning. “There, I met a fellow researcher. To cut long story short, I am tagging along with him on his research expedition.”

“So, the researcher is a he?” Asked Ron, clearly on the fence after hearing the news.

"Yes, Ron," answered Hermione.

"And you would not tell us his name?" Asked Ron flatly.

"Yes, Ron," Hermione replied.

Resignation etched all over his face. He gazed into Hermione's eyes, then his face soften. He said tenderly, "okay, Mione. I understand.”

“Thank you for understanding, Ron,” Hermione said softly, trying to soften the blow of her refusal.

Seemed lost at what to say next, Ron said, "take care of yourself, love." He gazed sadly at Hermione's face, understanding her action and respecting her decision. He was glad that she had decided to floo the to let them know that she's safe.

Hannah nodded at Hermione, "Take care, Mione. We understand. If you need our help, just floo us."

"Thank you. I love you guys so much.” Hermione smiled appreciatively at them both. “And Ron, please send my love to Harry. Tell him not to worry too much."

"Alright, Mione," answered Ron.

The floo call ended. Hermione felt lighter, with a smile on her face, she gazed towards Andrew who was sitting on the sofa, watching her.

"Come here," said Andrew softly.

Hermione went towards him, sat on his lap then rest her head on his shoulder.

"You okay, love?" he asked, drawing circles on her back.

Hermione nodded slowly. Relishing on his smell, she moved her face towards his neck and kissed it sweetly.

"I am wondering, why you refuse to contact Harry Potter yourself?" Andrew asked curiously.

Laughing, Hermione moved her head to have a better look at his face. What greeted her there was not jealousy, but plain curiosity instead. _Trust swotty Andrew to be blunt and forward._

Smiling to herself, she rested her head on his shoulder again. Playing with the hair on his nape, she said, "Harry is like a brother for me. He will do everything to protect me. The least that I need right now is protection." Hermione kissed his shoulder.

Then she continued, "Harry will never let me out of Wizarding Britain. No brother will let his sister wallow alone. He probably will ask me to stay with him at his place. He then will punch Draco into a pulp if he knew what he did to me. I don't want that to be in my conscience." She chuckled, “Ron in the other hand, is not Harry. I can always trust Ron when I cannot turn to Harry for help.”

Andrew asked her softly, almost a whisper, “did anyone else know about what he had done to you?”

Hermione stiffened then she relaxed in his embrace. “No, only you,” she whispered back.

“Do you want people to know about it?” he asked, playing with her curly tresses, pinching a few curls down only to find them bounced up again.

After a few moments of silence, she said, “I don’t want people to know about it.”

“Alright. Your secret is safe with me,” he whispered into her ears. His lips brushing her earlobe made Hermione shivered deliciously.

Then, he chuckled playfully, “Mione, huh? Do you want me to call you Mione?”

“Call me whatever you like, just not Mione. I cannot imagine you call me Mione with your sexy Irish brogue.”

“How about Mia?” He asked teasingly.

“Yeah, that will work. You will be the only person calling me by the name Mia,” Hermione answered softly, suddenly feeling happy with her new name.

“And another thing, sexy Irish brogue you said. So I am sexy?” Naughty hands sneaked up her shirt, teasing the sides of her breasts.

“Incorrigible flirt," Hermione laughed when he tickled her senseless.

Both of them ended up on the floor, snogging each other passionately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your support dear readers. You have no idea how much your kudos, reviews and comments mean to me. 
> 
> This chapter reveals what has happened that night after Draco went home. Yup, I think I have answered the question of how, why and who pertaining to that night. The chapter is a bit heavy with dialogue, so bare with me, okay.
> 
> As usual, please ignore typos or grammatical error. I humbly concede all errors are all mine. 
> 
> Enjoy.


	10. Patronus

Hermione's first time jungle trekking was an exciting experience. Instead of apparating, Andrew decided to trek using the small trail through the jungle to the campsite. He said he had to make sure Hermione knew basic pointers on jungle trekking and jungle survival skills. Considering Bornean rainforest was vastly different compared to British temperate forest, Andrew wanted Hermione to be aware of the differences so that she could act accordingly in case of emergency.

He also showed her safe apparition points where she could apparate without worrying about accidently apparating into trees. He showed her the trails leading to the nearest village from each of the apparition points. He even taught her basic translation charms and how to communicate to the villagers asking for help. "Better be safe," he told Hermione.

"There is so much that we can do with a wand in our hand. But for witches and wizards, without their wands, lost and hungry, they are as good as dead here deep in the jungle," he said while sending a cutting hex through the undergrowth that was blocking the small trail in front of him.

"You should get use to using your Mandau whenever you can," said Andrew, gesturing to the traditional Bornean machete in her right hand.

Hermione flexed her Mandau, gripping the finely carved handle tightly. Feeling the humming magic within the Mandau made her feel safe. Her Mandau blade was tempered meteorite metals, engraved with exquisite vine-works embedded with goblin silver and inlaid with brass and copper. The workmanship was very beautiful and sturdy. The blade itself was wicked sharp and very effective for trail cutting.

Hermione chuckled softly, remembering the day when Andrew brought her to the local magical blacksmiths for her own machete. Andrew had commissioned a specially made Mandau for her and he was happy at the exquisite work.

"In the olden days, Mandau was used for headhunting and it was considered sacred and believed to have supernatural power, often passed as an heirloom from generation to generation. Your Mandau hilt is made of Tapang tree, engraved in ancient Dyak runes." Gesturing to the runes, he said, "these mean safety, strength and protection."

"The hilt of the Mandau is embedded with hornbill feather. You can actually use your Mandau just like you use your wand," Andrew said while presenting her the Mandau. With a slight blush on his cheek, he added, "Mandau is also used as a symbolic gift at a wedding."

Hermione had laughed at him and said, "really, Andrew. A machete for a wedding gift? You sure don't go for the usual, huh? Let me guess, a Celtic love knot engraved on the machete?" She asked teasingly.

Andrew looked at her embarrassed. Sure enough, he had commissioned for a small carving of Celtic love knot engraved at the base of the hilt and another one engraved on the wooden scabbard. She remembered how her heart swelled with affection towards him. She smiled sweetly then mouthed a heartfelt thank you.

Remembering the memory made Hermione chuckle. She had never imagine the worldly, insightful and brilliant wizard could have a romantic side. Sure, he was older by 15 years than her but at 41 years old, Andrew was fairly young by the wizarding standards. In fact, Hermione was glad for his maturity. She had spent almost half of her life being the nagging and mature _old lady_ around Harry and Ron, this change of roles made her feel younger and more alive.

The trail went for another three hours into the dense forest. After taking a rest for a quick lunch, Andrew said, "Borneo rainforest is one of the oldest rainforest in the world. The dense forest is a dangerous place if you don't know where you are going. If you find yourself lost, remember to apparate straight to the safe point, yeah."

Hermione nodded and leaned back. Suddenly, she felt a sticky warm liquid trickling down her back. Rubbing her back, she saw her fingers drenched with blood.

"Andrew, my back is bleeding!" She said in panic. She got up and started tugging her shirt around her torso just to see a large area on the back of her shirt drenched with blood.

Andrew got up and pushed her shirt up her back. He tutted and chuckled darkly.

"What is it? I know that I am bleeding, but why I can't feel any pain?" She said in panic, her wand already in her hand.

"It seemed, you have two tiger leeches feeding on your blood. One on your right shoulder blade and another on your lower back." He took out his wand and spelled the leeches off her back. Next, he cleansed her back and cast a quick healing spell on the two wounds. Then, he cast a tergeo spell on her shirt to siphon the blood out.

Cringing, Hermione looked at the writhing leeches on the forest floor. The leeches had bloated big enough that both were as big as Hermione's forefinger. "One thing I am sure that I don't like about Bornean jungle are its leeches," Hermione said. She shuddered when one of the leeches tried searching for a place to latch on.

Chuckling, Andrew said, "just so you know, there is a forest conservatory area in the Malaysia part of Borneo that presented trekkers certificates after being bitten by the leeches." He laughed and joked, "be proud that you have 'donated' some of your blood to ensure healthy Bornean tiger leeches population."

"Urgh, no thank you." Hermione said. She cringed when the writhing leech came dangerously close to Andrew's left shoe. It writhed and wiggled and 'stood' like a muggle inflatable flailing tube trying to latch onto his shoe.

Andrew tutted and he moved out of the poor leech's way. He smile teasingly at Hermione when she shuddered watching the leech trying reaching for Andrew's shoe again.

"Enough excitement for today, I think. I will apparate both of us to the campsite. We will rest and start planning for tomorrow itinerary" Andrew reach for her hand. Hermione nodded in relief and she hold his hand before the tight pull of apparition jerked her body to the campsite.

…..

Hermione was ecstatic finding the flowers were not like the frightening inferi that she had imagined. The flower was beautiful but the smell could be overwhelming at times.

Both of them were kept busy as they had to make sure each of the flowers that they have found was properly recorded and documented. Since the spread of the population of the flowers were quite big, they had to cover parts of the perimeter every day until they got the whole area covered.

The research was progressing well as they had found out that the corpse flower can be used as potion ingredient for curing gangrene. It also has the potential for curing dragon pox although they would need more thorough experiment to validate the claim.

Satisfied with the findings of their first fieldwork, Andrew planned another fieldwork, five months after the first fieldwork. This time he was interested at researching the elemental magical component of the plant and the soil. He found out that certain soil types carried certain magical signature that enable magical plant to strive. Further experiment had enabled him to purify the soil and accumulate enough magical sediment for further lab testing.

Before they end their last research trip, both of them had  agreed to hike to the highest point of Schwaner range as a goodbye bid to the rainforest. The view on top of the mountain was breathtaking.

"Oh, Andrew. This is so beautiful," said Hermione, hugging Andrew with tears in her eyes.

"It is," answered Andrew, watching Hermione with a smile on his face. The pleasure was so apparent on his face that Hermione felt her heart sped up. She took his hand and squeezed it. "Thank you for bringing me here. I appreciate it."

"You are welcome," he whispered. He kissed her lips sweetly. He had never imagined he would meet somebody like Hermione. He always imagined that his life would be full of research, fieldworks, frequent travels alone, meeting friends and never to settle down. But here, in front of him, stood a brilliant witch that he felt match him in every way possible.

 _Gods, I am in love with this witch,_ his heart said. He surrendered completely to the exquisite feelings that stuttered and settled into his heart whenever Hermione was around.

…..

After a year living with Hermione, Andrew knew that Hermione started missing the Wizarding Britain. She would sometime deny it but deep down in his heart he knew that Hermione was sad and melancholic.

That night, after making love with her on their bed, Andrew asked her softly, "Mia, you are obviously sad. Do you want to share your problem with me?" He spooned her, tugging her body closer to his, feeling her delicious after sex magic snaking its way around him. He closed his eyes, relishing on the exquisite caress of her magic to his magical core.

Hermione pulled his right hand from her waist and kissed it. "I am missing Harry," she said sadly.

"You should contact him then. I am sure he is worried about you," he said softly. "Nothing can change the love of a brother to his sister, I am sure of it," he added then he kissed her neck softly.  

Hermione turned her body facing him. Her naked body pressed against his. Her soft breasts bobbed with her every move, begging him to latch his mouth on its pink puckered nipple.

Like a man entranced, he kissed her neck down to the valley of her breasts then to her nipple. He suckled her left nipple softly. Her soft curve were all feminine, she was like a goddess for him. Then, his hand hugged her waist possessively, fingers splayed at her lower back.

"I am sure everything will be okay, Mia. A brother will never forget his sister." He kissed her forehead. Hermione then kiss him sweetly on his lips.

She looked into his eyes and smiled brokenly. Then she buried her head on his chest and started crying softly. Slowly at first, then the cry was broken into sobs. "I am not a good sister, Andrew," she confessed. "Instead of reaching out to him, I ran away from him. I am a selfish sister."

"A brother will always love his sister, no matter what. Please don't punish yourself. Your decision for running away from home was a wise decision. The best decision given all other options. You were a wreck, I saw it myself. You cannot blame yourself for trying to heal. Harry will understand your reasons,"

"Do you know that I purposely dampen my magical signature in order to avoid tracking detection? I feel guilty for running away from him and refusing him before he even had the chance to help me," Hermione explained brokenly. She gazed into his eyes before burying he face on his chest again.

Surprised with her confession and his inability to detect the dampening spell, he shook his head apologetically. Kissing her forehead softly, Andrew whispered, "Mia, if you are guilty about it, you should start doing something to fix it. Maybe for a start, you should dismantle the dampening spell. Then, when you are ready, maybe you should start contacting him. We do it together, step by step, slowly, alright."  

Hermione nodded. Sitting on the bed next to him, with Andrew's fingers caressing her back, she reached for her wand on the side table.

Sitting next to him, she let the blanket gathered onto her lap. She was naked down to her navel. The blanket covered her navel down her toes. She turned towards Andrew, smiled at him sweetly and start the incantation to dismantle the dampening spell.

With wandless and nonverbal magic, Andrew revealed the elements of the spell.

This time, wisps of red magic swirling around her chest, encasing her heart.

Captivated, Andrew watched as his goddess dismantle the first dampening spell, releasing a part of the magical red swirl into the air. Then, she worked on another. And another. And another.

She had casted four dampening spells. Once all of the four dampening spells have been released, the bedroom was semi dark again.

Andrew's eyebrows shot up once her magic signature was released at its full force. It was flaring around her like spring water out of the earth floor.

If previously her magic was beautiful, now at full force it was exquisitely alluring. When dampen, her magic smelt like fresh violet, but now at full force it smelt like spring after heavy rain. It smelt fresh, sweet and intoxicatingly wonderful.

Groaning, he let her magic flared out, reaching at his magic. He shuddered when her magic caressed his body.

"Gods, witch. You are exquisite," he said softly. He was panting with repressed arousal. Still laying on his back, he reached towards her.

Hermione smiled at him, reached for his hands too. Intertwining their fingers together, Hermione straddle his thighs.

Andrew groaning with arousal. "Please witch," he begged her.

Watching his stomach twitch, she reached for his cock and aligned it at her opening. With a smooth slide downward, his cock was fully sheathed inside her.

Touching her outer thighs, he let his fingers moved towards her bottom, grabbing her dierrier. Squeezing it, he urged her to start moving.

Hermione started moving slowly. Down, taking his whole length inside her. Then up, gripping it on its way out but stopped with only his head inside her. Then down, taking his whole length inside her again. She did it again and again.

He closed his eyes, relishing on the exquisite feelings of their coupling. His hands moved up towards her lower back, spanning her waist, up to her breasts, and up to her neck.

He sat up, changing the position of her legs to each sides of his waist with her knees tucked next to the sides of his ribcage. She circled her arms around his neck.

She gazed into his eyes, molten brown meeting smouldering blue. Then she kissed her, her tongue thrusting inside his mouth. She sucked his tongue into her mouth, then released it only to suck on his lower lips.

He hold her hips, urging her to start moving again. He let her snog him. When the thrusting movement stuttered, he moved his mouth downwards, kissing and sucking her neck. Tracing his tongue down her neck to her clavicle. Down to her breasts.

He let her use his body for her release. He watched her face as she came undone on his lap. Changing their position, he laid her on her back. He thrust into her hard. Too deliciously distracted with the aftermath of her orgasm, she let him thrust into her harder and deeper. He came into her hard.

"Gods, I love you so much Mia," he said, shuddering at the intensity of his orgasm. Pulling out softly, he laid next to her in exhaustion.

"I love you too Andrew," she said softly, kissing him softly on his lips. Both of them were asleep not soon after.

.....

Andrew woke up startled by a rustling sound outside of the bedroom. He reached for Hermione but found that her side of the bed was empty. Thinking that Hermione decided to have a late night snack, he went down to join her. After all they had a very early dinner and made love twice tonight.

He padded to the living room with a smile plastered on his face, happy of the prospect of sharing his favourite traditional snack that he saved in his kitchen larder. However, he was stopped short on his track when he saw the view that greeted him in his living room.

The view before him made the hair behind his neck stood up. It was beautiful, almost virginal in its pure solemness. The living room was semi dark, highlighting the silvery light emitted from a Patronus stag circling Hermione.

Hermione was standing, sobbing softly in the middle of the room, while watching the stag cantered around her. It looked like the silvery corporeal stag tried to console her by nuzzling her face and hair. She touched the corporeal Patronus like it was real.

"I am fine Harry," she whispered to the corporeal stag. The stag tried to nuzzle her neck and licking her tears dry. The Patronus was strong that the corporeal stag left shimmery motes as it moved. It even ruffled Hermione's hair as it nuzzled her.

"Tell Harry I am fine. Don't worry. Please go home and tell Harry that," Hermione said brokenly.

The Patronus circled her for the last time. It watched Hermione with solemn eyes before catering off through the wall.

A lump stuck in his throat. Without realizing it, he felt a tear running down his cheek. Quickly, he dried it with his sleeve.

He cleared his throat quietly, still standing solemnly on the entryway to the living room.

Hermione looked up to him with tear drenched face. The living room was semi dark. The only source of light was from the front porch. She looked soft, sad and so vulnerable that it made his heart ache.

without hesitation, Andrew went towards her. With a sob, Hermione hugged him, sobbing on his chest brokenly.

Andrew hugged her while rocking his body, consoling her. He kissed her right temple, then dried her tears from her eyes using the back of his hands. Then, he continued hugging her. She rest her head on his chest, circling her hands around his waist.

"You can always trust me to always be beside you," he said softly.

The sob slowly died down. Both of her hands moved to his shoulder. Her face looked up towards him. Her pupils were dilated because of her emotional exertion.

Slowly, she moved her head towards his. As if entranced, Andrew moved his head down.

Both their lips met in a sweet kiss. Their magic crackle on both their fingertips, apparently both were moved by their emotional upheaval.

Andrew moved his hands towards her neck, caressing the soft slope there. He deepen the kiss, relishing the feel of her mouth on him.

Her fingers thread through his blond hair and the feeling of her body pressed against his was so exquisite that he could not think straight.

His hands moved down, touching the contour of her body, ingraining the feeling of her against him into his brain.

Their kiss slowed down. Both were heaving for air. Their pupils were dilated and magic sparks on their fingertips, leaving ticklish feelings on its wake.

"I love you," Hermione said softly.

Andrew brought his forehead down touching hers. He hugged her lovingly. "I love you too, Mia," he said, hugging her tighter. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! 
> 
> I have spent a lot of time googling about Borneo, searching for materials for this chapter. It is amazing what google can unearth with a click of our fingers and how the information can mould our imagination. 
> 
> For an example, Mandau is an actual type of machete used for headhunting practice in Borneo. Since headhunting is no longer in practice by the Dyak community, Mandau is mainly used for ceremonial purposes, considered sacred and a very priced heirloom. 
> 
> As for the Tiger Leech, yup that certificate exists. There is a conservatory area in Malaysia called Danum Valley Conservation Area, giving out certificate to trekkers that have been bitten by tiger leech. Once receiving the certificate, the individual automatically being a member of Danum Valley Blood Donors Society. How cool is that! Not the leech part though, I am squeamish. 
> 
> As usual, this work is not beta-ed, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments. I would love to hear what you think about Hermione/Andrew relationship, especially from Dramione shippers out there. Root for Andrew or Draco? 
> 
> Ps: Next chapter will be the last chapter in Borneo. 
> 
> Enjoy!


	11. As One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I said in our previous chapter that this will be the last chapter on Borneo. I realise it now that it is not possible for me to tie the Borneo scene in one chapter without sacrificing the main plot twist. 
> 
> So, I am intending to combine the last scene in Borneo with the first scene of Draco in our next chapter. In fact, I have drafted a Draco scene for our next chapter (because I am excited for his return). 
> 
> I am posting this post-haste, disregarding typos and grammatical error because I will be having my thesis presentation tomorrow morning. I dont want to keep thinking of this chapter while having my presentation. Haha
> 
> Btw, wish me luck, yeah. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Andrew never expected that having a lab partner would be this pleasurable and engaging. Most of his past lab partners were aggravatingly annoying with their incessant self-aggrandizement and sometimes self-flaggaration, which wete normal traits among male researchers that he knew.

She however, was a pleasure to be with. She was meticulous in her research. She organised her notes neatly, scrupulous to jot important points down, and careful to tag and colour code them for easier reference. It was very endearing.

She was an exceptional researcher. It was humbling to see a witch, not yet reaching 30 years old, had the academic acumen and academic knowledge that rivalled most of male magical researchers in the magical research scene.

Having her working side by side with him was a privilege. It would be an injustice to let her talent to waste only on charms inventions when she could be destined to contribute more to the wizarding communities.

That was why Andrew taught her everything that he knew about the arts of elemental magic and experimental research. In return, she had helped him widen his research perspective on elemental magic through the discourse of practical spell casting.

She possessed unrivalled research acumen that it was no surprise that she had no problem understanding Andrew's research. Although she had limited experience on fieldwork data collection and experimental lab work, she was a fast learner. Andrew was also convinced that she had eidetic memory because she absorbed information frighteningly fast.

_Brightest witch of her age indeed._

There was something special about sharing his research with Hermione. The way she treated their lab space as if it was sacred. The way she tucked her curly bun into submission at the back of her nape each morning. The way she smiled at him whenever their gaze met.

_Gods, she is disarmingly enchanting and extremely bright. She is absolutely sexy when she dons her dragonhide lab coat._

Andrew chuckled. He had never expected himself considering wearing lab coat as _sexy_. Somehow he did after watching Hermione donned it the other day.

He imagined a lot of things that he could do with her in his lab, of her wearing her lab coat with nothing underneath, of her bent onto the lab table, puckered breasts on the table while him thrusting her core from behind, of her snogging him silly while grabbing her dierrier, dragging her to the edge of the table then pushing his cock inside her pussy slowly. She could take the whole length of him and laid back on the table, pinching her nipples while watching him thrusting into her hard. Oh, he would hold her thighs, opening her up for him.

 _D_ _elicious._

 _You are randy,_ his heart admonished him severely.

Andrew chuckled. Shaking his head slowly, he continued his work on the magical sediment experiment.

"What is the matter?" Asked Hermione, curious. She took off her dragonhide gloves, apparently finished preparing the base ingredient to establish the base elemental value of the sediment.

"Nothing. I am just thinking about how sexy you look today," Andrew said truthfully.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, then she smiled shyly. She shook her head and said, "you are too randy."

He laughed out loud upon hearing it. "Sorry, I cannot help it," he winked and continue working.

Hermione started a new task of calculating the charms strokes for the stabilizing spell. This phase was important in order to ensure the sediment was stabilized during the whole process of establishing the base elemental value of the sediment.

"You can do more to the wizarding world than being a mere charms mistress you know," Andrew said. He carefully siphoned a sample of magical sediment from the larger pile of purified sediment from their fieldwork into a small pewter cauldron. He was careful to recalculate the weight of the sample again to ensure he got the right amount of sediment.

Hermione turned to Andrew and said, "what do you mean by that? I _am_ changing the wizarding world by being a _mere_ charms mistress."

"Touche. Look at what you did to the world by being _mere_ charms mistress." He levitate the pewter off his table and brought it to her. "What I am suggesting is, you may contribute more to the wizarding world through fundamental research. It is time for the wizarding world to move forward in its magical theory research. We rely too much on ancient ways. We don't invent new knowledge fast enough."

She snorted, "I have never imagined hearing that from a pureblood like you. Although I agree with your view that the wizarding world is slow in its magical advancement. Comparing us with muggles, they are leaps and bounds more developed than us."

She carefully charmed each particle to purify, creating a small swirl inside the pewter. "Being a magical theorist sounds daunting tho," she said, turning towards Andrew.

"Every line of work is daunting. Being a charms mistress like you is daunting. Being an experimental researcher like me is daunting. Being a fundamental theorists like 'the future you' is also daunting. Merlin knows, even being a seamstress in Diagon Alley might feel daunting for some people too."

Hermione snorted inelegantly. "Yes, I concede, dear. Everything will be daunting if we believe on it to be daunting," Hermione patted his arm affectionately.

Smirking at her, he peck his cheek with a sweet kiss, "promise me you will think about it, yeah?"

"Alright, I will."

"Thank you," replied Andrew appreciatively.

Both of them watched as the swirls started to slow down.

"Are you ready to stabilize the sediment? After stabilizing it, we will be able to establish the base elemental value of the sediment," watching the sediment glowed eerily purple made him pursed his lips.

"I am ready Andrew. I have calculated the exact number of wand strokes to stabilize the sediment enough," Hermione said confidently.

"Hermione, I have bad feelings on this. Considering this is highly experimental, and that nobody has ever done research on magical sediment before-" He paused for a while and said, "I am afraid the reaction of sediment would be not like what we have anticipated. Since this is a magical sediment, the result will be very unpredictable," he said worriedly, holding Hermione's wrist, stopping her from starting her incantation.

Gazing up his worried face, Hermione kissed him sweetly on his lips. "That is why it is called experiment. We can go so far as to predict what will happen, but we will know the exact result only after we conduct the research ourselves," she tried consoling Andrew.

"You are right. What ever happen will happen," he said, smirking at her while holding his wands in position.

"Ready?" Hermione asked him again.

"Ready when you are," answered Andrew in a determined tone.

Hermione started the incantation with precision of a charms mistress. Her spellwork is magnificent. Each successive wand stroke subdued the purple glow from the sediment.

On her last wand stroke, the sediment stopped emitting the purple glow, instead it laid in the pewter cauldron like normal looking sediment.

"I think I have stabilized it," said Hermione, smiling at Andrew.

Andrew wanted to answer her but quite suddenly the sediment started emitting the purple glow again, this time it was stronger and pulsing a strong magical signature.

"Mia, get out of the way!" Cried Andrew frantically. He tried grabbing her hand to push her aside, but the magical strands from the sediment caught her first, pulling her magic like a vicious vortex towards the sediment.

"No!" Cried Andrew, casting spell after spell of containment charms towards the sediment.

Hermione tried her best to block her magical signature being sucked by the sediment wild vortex energy. But the manifested magic of the sediment was unfurling faster than her blockade, sucking her magical energy into the magical vortex faster than she anticipated.

The hair bun on her nape became loose, making her curly hair whipped around her as if being pushed by a strong gust of wind.

As a retaliation for the continuous attack from the vortex, her magical core instinctively continue trying to fight the manifested magic from the sediment.

Her magical core was trying to shield her in order to save her from being drained like an empty battery. But the backlash of her instinctive magical reaction was exhausting her core frighteningly fast.

The severity of the accident made Andrew took the extreme move by tying his magical core with Hermione's in order not to exhaust her core any longer. He tried singlehandedly to subdue the magic of the sediment back into its dormant element. 

He wandlessly strengthen their magical core repeatedly, feeling his magical core starting to being sucked by the vortex too. He cast strong encasement and containment charms continually towards the sediment, disregarding his magic became exhaustive at an alarming rate.

The backlash of the continuous flow of his magic into hermione's core and back to him had reacted the elemental magic of the sediment to pulse with raw elemental magic.

In their scurry to control the sudden flow of pulsating raw magic, the manifested magic of the sediment started to pulse around them both, merging their magic together, changing Hermione hair from curly to wavy, then her brunette hair changed into lighter brown with streaks of blonde which was not unlike Andrew's blond.

Andrew watched the change on Hermione in horror. He also noticed the identical horror reflected on Hermione's face as his straight hair became wavy and also changing streaks of blond hair near his temples into Hermione's brown.

With hermione's strong protego charm and Andrew's equally strong encasement and containment charm, the manifested sediment magic was subdued and slowly it became dormant again.

Once the situation was under control, both of them stared at each other with relief.

With heaving chests and face contorted with gratitude, Hermione went towards Andrew and hugged him, feeling glad that he was fast enough to react. If he was slow in his action, Hermione would surely sprawled on the floor lifeless, her magical core being severely exhausted.

Feeling thankful to the gods that the witch was alright, he hugged her back.

"I almost lost you there, you know," he scolded her. Then, he chuckled darkly, "at least, if we went down, we went down together."

"Touche," Hermione said, smiling up to him sheepishly. "Thank you for saving me. Though, I must admit that the change is unexpected."

She grabbed her previously curly hair, now turned wavy and watched it in fascination. "I am no longer curly!" she exclaimed in wonder.

"And you have blond hair here." he said, gesturing to both of her temples.

"At least the only injury is the massive makeover on our physical self," she said, touching her wavy hair.

Both of them looked at each other and laughed until Andrew was doubled over.

“Better clean the crime scene now,” Andrew said when their laughter has stopped into sheepish grins. “Imagine the born of a new Andrew and Hermione was done here,” he gestured to the messy lab.

“Hopefully a new strong duo and not the new version of the worst of each other” Hermione answered jokingly. She proceeded to pick the scattered parchments that were all over the floor.

Andrew flourish his wand to use his magic to levitate the sediment back into its casting. However, the feeling of a foreign magic was so strong inside his magical core that his wand hand trembled.

"Mia, something is wrong with my magic," he said with panic.

Hermione, who was trying to stack the parchments back into order on the table rushed towards him quickly.

"What is it? Are you okay?" She grabbed his wand hand and quickly guide him to the nearest chair.

"My magical core has changed." Andrew said shakily. His hands could not stop shaking.

Quickly, she took an empty glass from the table and cast aguamenti into it. Water flowing into the glass. Feeling tingles from a foreign magic inside her when she cast the charm made her eyes shot towards him in alarm.

Pushing the glass of water towards him, she felt light headed at the revelation. She slowly sat cross-legged on the floor in front of Andrew, with her hands on both on his knees. Her whole body trembled with disbelief.

"Merlin, I can sense it too," she said shakily. She looked up towards Andrew, face full of confusion and wonder towards the exquisite foreign magic in her magical core.

"Am I correct to assume that I have half of your magical core now?” Andrew asked slowly towards her.

“It seems like that is the case. I can feel your magic inside my magical core! Merlin, what have we done?” Hermione brushed her hands on her face.

Slowly, Andrew kneel in front of Hermione and take her hands.

"Looking at the accident through perspectives, at least this is preferable than having us both dead," he said reassuringly.

Hermione shook her head. "It still is your own magical core, Andrew. Can you live knowing that your magical core will never feel the same again? And that it feels like mine?" Hermione asked her savior, in horror. She was perplexed that Andrew managed to look at what had happened as if it did not affect him at all.

“At least it isyou that I feel in my magical core.” He smiled reassuringly.

“At least it is you.” Hermione squeezed his hands, smiling back at him.

Both of them smiled at each other, knowing full well that the accident meant that magically, both of them were no longer their previous self but sharing a piece of each other inside their magical core.

“I am glad that it is you…” Andrew said, accepting the accident as an unprecedented and unavoidable accident.

"Thank you. I am glad that it is you too…" Hermione said, smiling at him sweetly.


	12. The Heartbreak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers. I had my presentation and it went swimmingly well. I am happy that everything went well. 
> 
> So, as a reward, I have written an extra long chapter today. 
> 
> I will review the previous chapter because I have noticed that there are quite a lot of typos and grammatical errors in that chapter. *cringe*
> 
> As usual, this work is not beta-ed. Every error and inconsistency are all mine. 
> 
> Ps: Thank your for commenting. I appreciate it truly. 
> 
> Enjoy!

They found out that the reason for the lab accident was due to the sediment not being purified enough. Both of them were wrong to assume that two purification processes were enough to purify the sediment from foreign contaminants.

Post mortem study suggested that purification level should be done not only to clean the sediment of foreign particulates but also of foreign magical traces.

The unprecedented magical backlash was due to the sediment being destabilized during the elemental valuation phase. The severe magical reaction was caused by the crushed moonshine, which was one of the main properties in the ingredient for the valuation process. The moonshine had rendered the stabilizing charms unreliable.

They were lucky that they managed to contain the magical backlash from the accident. Both of them counted their blessings every time they reflect upon the accident.

Hermione had helped Andrew recalculate the number of purification process needed based on the grain magical structure instead of the grain weight. Andrew was being extra careful to calculate and recalculate the whole process for the experiment before its execution.

After a thorough preparation, their preliminary phase for second experiment was successful at eliminating foreign particulates and foreign magical traces. Then they proceeded with the experiment and they were successful at stabilizing the sediment and producing base elemental value of the sample.

The result from the base elemental valuation of the sediment sample was very shocking. It revealed that the sediment contained its own magical properties and owned it's own magical core.

It was a valid proof that the sediment could be considered a ms a potential magical battery.

"Andrew, we have made a breakthrough!" Exclaimed Hermione excitedly, clutching the result from the experiment in front of her chest.

"Merlin, Mia! We have done it." Happy, Andrew sat down heavily on his chair. He rubbed his face repeatedly, then he looked at her dazedly. "This will change the way technology being invented in the wizarding world! No more worrying about magical dampening problems, the magical battery will enable muggle appliances and electronics to work perfectly in magically condensed area."

Hermione was so ecstatic that she cried happily in front of Andrew. She went towards him and hugged him.

"This breakthrough will change the wizarding world. It will change how we invent our magical technology! I am happy that you let me be part of this research. I am happy that I am part of this historical breakthrough," Hermione said softly to Andrew, squeezing his shoulder with gratitude.

Andrew cupped her face softly using both his hands. He pulled her face facing him. "We are in this together, remember. This research is _our_ breakthrough. It is mine as much as it is yours. I am happy that we share this happiness together," a tear ran down his cheek unchecked. "Oh, love. You can't imagine how happy I am right now."

Wiping his tear using her thumb, Hermione said, "I can imagine your happiness, love," she said, kissing his lips sweetly.

Two months after rechecking and re-experimenting, they had come to a conclusion the result was significantly valid. It proved from their multiple experiments that they had found a way to invent magical battery. They published their breakthrough in a special issue of Asian Wizarding Research Journal.

The response from the Asian wizarding research community was overwhelmingly positive.

Two weeks after the article being published had been hectic. They had been approached by the Japanese Ministry of Magic as well as the Chinese Ministry of Magic regarding their request to secure rights on joint manufacturing the sediment as magical power core.

Concerned with the issue of patent rights, both Hermione and Andrew portkeyed to Singapore to consult Mr Loh, their dear Singaporean friend, who was an expert on magical and technological amalgamation. He had a vast experience dealing with joint manufacturing projects between these two governments.

Mr Loh had advised both of them to travel to the Wizarding Britain to document a patent rights for their research through the Magical Research Guild there.

"Asian patent laws have their flaws and loopholes. Of course you may patent your research under Indonesian Magical Research Guild, but the loopholes among Asian Wizarding Patent Offices will enable irresponsible individuals to steal the patent for their own nefarious agenda."

Then Mr Loh continued rather seriously, "personally, i believe that by patenting your rights in the British Wizarding Research Guild is the best option that you have right now. Of course Asian Wizarding Patent Offices will restructure and improve, but that will only happen in the near future. The best course action you have for this time being is to apply for patent rights in the Wizarding Britain."

Both Hermione and Andrew had never looked at their research from that angle before. Realising that they have to patent it before starting any joint manufacturing deals, they had decided to travel to the Wizarding Britain right that afternoon via Singapore by securing an international portkey through its Department of Magical Transportation.

"Here is the plan. We will go straight to the British Magical Research Guild. After submitting the required document, we will apparate to Dublin. I am taking you to our home. We will stay there until we receive the patent rights from the Guild," suggested Andrew as they stepped into their designated international portkey room.

A sweet smile etched on Hermione's face upon hearing him referring to his house in Dublin as _their_ home. Then she looked into Andrew's teal blue eyes and beamed happily to him, "As long as we are together, I will be content."

Smiling widely at her, Andrew answered, "we may stay in Dublin and secure temporary apparition licences for travelling inter-country. We can visit your friends when you are ready." Then he added in a whisper, "I wish you to get your closure, Mia."

The brush of his lips on her ears made her hugged him closer. She brushed her fingers on his chest appreciatively, feeling his chest flexed under the shirt. "Thank you for everything," she replied softly.

"I will do everything for you. Only for you," he smiled indulgently at her.

 _Only for you._ Hermione blushed, remembering that Andrew recited the oath that he had made during the first time they had made love.

"Irresistibly delectable," he said appreciatively as he watched her blush in his embrace.

Both of them waited for their portkey to activate like a lovesick couple before their honeymoon. The feeling was glorious.

…..

Right after arriving at the Portkey Office at the Department of Transportation, both of them had requested for temporary inter-country apparition licences to the lady in charge at the international portkey counter.

The lady manning the desk was shocked upon discovering that the witch in front of her was _the estranged_ Hermione Granger.

She squinted at Hermione's light brown wavy hair, staring at the blonde highlights on her temples. Noticing Andrew was watching her, she cleared her throat nervously then eyed both of them curiously.

They got their licences in what must be the best service time they had ever experienced. The excited lady at the counter stammered at Hermione, "it is nice having you back Miss Granger. We are missing you dearly."

Hermione grinned at her and said, "please make sure this is a secret, yeah."

The lady beamed at her happily and said, "Consider it done. Have a nice day Miss Granger."

Hermione bid her goodbye and they got out of the department quickly. Then, they took the lift to the atrium and flooed directly to the Guild.

The application for patent rights and documentation process only took them less than 30 minutes. Then, they were told that they had to wait at most two weeks before they receive the patent rights approval.

Walking out of the Guild building to the nearest apparition point, Hermione reflected, "it is amazing what a makeover can do to our physical appearances."

Andrew snickered. He knew exactly what she meant but he asked her anyway, "what do you mean by that?"

"I was half mortified that people will gawk at me, finding me finally home after almost two years missing. Amazingly, nobody even recognize me. They don't even cast me a glance!"

"Hopefully, Portkey Lady will keep her promise." Andrew said, holding Hermione's hand when they came nearer to the apparition point.

"She will," said Hermione confidently before Andrew apparated both of them to Dublin. Sure enough, the secret was well kept and nobody realise that Hermione was finally home.

…..

 _Two days out of depression. Well done, Draco!_ Draco smirked. Both Blaise and Harry had done a good job pulling him out of his depression.

 _I can be a better me._ He promised to himself.

He had been up before dawn, excited to be out of the manor again.

He had a task today at Diagon Alley. He had promised Professor McGonagall to get new owls to replace the old owls from the school owlery a few months ago. He wanted to place the order at the Eyelops Owls Emporium himself.

_You always like owls._

_Yes, I always like owls._ Draco smiled at his train of thought.

After a quick shower, he went out of his bathroom with only a towel draped around his his waist. Walking into his walk-in closet, he chose a crisp white Oxford shirt and a black trousers for today outfit.

_Hermione always like you wearing white Oxford shirt. She said, it makes you look ravishing._

_She did. But please don’t remind me of her._

He frowned when his gaze fell on his reflection in the body length mirror at the corner of his walk-in closet. He looked at his trim waist and his protruding ribs critically. Those were proofs of how far he had thrown himself into depreciating his own self worth.

_Hermione will be disappointed if she sees how thin you are._

_Yes, I know. But can you please stop talking about her._

His frown deepen. He had let his depression getting out of control these past few months. It was clear from his thin frame that he had abused his body mercilessly. Now that he had pulled himself together, he would not let his depression dragging him into it again.

_She would not want you to be sad for her. She would not want you to fall into depression again._

_Can you just shut up already?! Stop thinking about her._

Moving out of the reflection, he donned his deep blue wizarding robe carefully, smoothing the expensive embroidery on its lapels, appreciating the swirls of the fine silver threads there.

_Hermione loves touching the embroidery on your robes. She said wizards had weird appreciation on fine embroidery, unlike muggle males who seem to despise it like a plague._

_Please, shut up!_

He went to his vanity mirror. Reluctant to meet his own reflection there. But once his eyes clapped onto his reflection, he could not make himself stop staring at his red rimmed eyes, his haggard face and his gaunt cheek. His frown deepen, making his face looked sickly.

_Hermione will scold you for getting this thin._

_Gods, just shut the fuck up already!_

_Hey, comb your hair. You know how much she loves threading her fingers through your hair._

Ignoring his train of thought, he proceeded to brush his hair. He stopped mid brush when his eyes caught a glint of silver on his right pinky finger.

_Still wearing that ring, huh? Are you still hoping that she will accept you back?_

_Don’t you dare go there._

His hands started shaking. Closing his eyes, he willed himself not to dwell into self pity again.

_Hermione said..._

"Shut the fuck up!" He screamed suddenly, throwing his silver brush towards the vanity mirror.

The mirror shattered to pieces. He watched as the shards of glass fell onto the thick carpet as if in slow motion.

 _Please…_ He pleaded his heart to stop mentioning her name.

"Please… Make it stop… Please stop thinking about her," he begged to himself brokenly. He laid both his hands on his glass top closet island, noticing a few drops of his tears had fallen onto the glass surface.

His eyes became blurry. He sobbed pitifully, feeling sorry for himself. For letting her down. For letting her go. For keep thinking of her. For keep loving her.

“Gods, I cannot stop loving you. Why can't I stop loving you?” Draco whispered brokenly.

…..

Draco was inside Eyelops Owls Emporium, finalising his purchase for Hogwarts owlery. While waiting for the Emporium Manager to provide him the receipt, he looked outside through the gritty window.

Life went on as usual here in Diagon Alley. Customers were busy procuring their wares. They were oblivious of him staring at them from the owlery window.

Perhaps the window was gritty enough that people walking outside the building would not know that they had been observed by somebody from inside of the Emporium.

Then Draco saw her, standing across from the street, right in front of Potage's Cauldron Shop. He was sure the witch was Hermione, his Hermione.

He would never forget her face. The face that he had missed dearly. He dreamt about her every night still. Even if her hair was no longer curly and the colouring was a bit off, she was still Hermione.

Obviously, she was waiting for someone.

He almost move away from the window of the Emporium towards the door when suddenly she looked up and smiled at him.

His heart skipped for a second, then it stuttered like crazy. His ears were ringing, the whole world around him seemed to stop.

Every light, every motion, every sound seemed to revolve around her.

"Hermione," he muttered softly. Fingers trembling, he touched the window pane, imagining touching her.

Suddenly, his heart stopped and rather sluggishly started beating again when he realised that she was not looking at him, but she was gazing towards the direction of Madam Malkin's.

A blond man came running across the street towards her from the shop. Hugging her by the waist, he kissed her lips then both proceeded to enter the cauldron shop together.

To say Draco was surprised was an understatement. He was shocked, too dumbfounded to move away from the window.

"Mr Malfoy, here is the receipt for the purchase. We will inform you via owl post once all owls are successfully delivered to Hogwarts," said the Emporium Manager while handing him the folded parchment.

"Thank you," he said simply, unable to string more reply to the manager.

"Thank you for your patronage sir," he replied, tipping his pointy wizarding hat to the side.

His heart thudded heavily in his chest, urging his body to move.

As if in trance, he moved towards the door. Pushing the door open, he went towards the cauldron shop.

 _Stay where you are,_ his brain commanded him.

But his body ignored his faculty. His steps drawn closer to the shop.  

He had no conscious control over his body. His eyes were fixed towards the door of the cauldron shop.

_Fuck, what are you doing? Stop!_

He was jarred by his realisation that he almost made a fool of himself.

Turning on his heels, he stalked towards the nearest apparition point to apparate home.

 _I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here._ He chanted over and over again.

His heart thumping heavily in his chest. Hands trembling. Ears ringing. Mouth dry.

He arrived at the apparition point, turned his body and looked up.

 _Hermione._ His heart moaned in despair.

He saw her. She stepped out of the cauldron shop with her beau. She turned her gaze towards where he was standing.

Then their gazes met.

One second. Two. Three. Four.

Everything else ceased to exist.

All he could see was her. All he could hear was his hard breathing. All he could feel was his heartbreak.

He blinked once. Twice.

Then he disapparated home.

 


	13. Welcome Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all. 
> 
> I have decided that our next chapter will be our last chapter for this story. 
> 
> As I am almost done writing the ending of this story, you may expect the last chapter to be up by tomorrow the latest. 
> 
> As usual, this chapter is not beta-ed. I have tried my best to minimise typos and grammatical errors. As a non English speaker, I cherish this writing exercise as a way for me to improve my written English. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Hermione's gaze met Draco's. Time and space seemed to stall around them both.

 _Draco._ Her heart whispered his name slowly. Her chest hurt when she noticed his tormented grey eyes.

Hermione also noticed that he had become thinner. There was no longer determined glint flashing in his eyes. He looked frail. Too frail.

Hermione cannot help it but to feel guilty for refusing his reconciliation. She felt guilty for running away from him.

_You snuffed his spirit. You said you love him but you tormented him. You cast him aside when he begged you to come back to him. You left him without even leaving him a note of explanation!_

_How dare you! Damn you! He forced himself on me!_

_But you asked for it from him that night. You have told him that you would do anything to prove your love to him, to prove that you were innocent!_

_You are wrong. He raped me!_

_You knew he was angry, but you begged him to listen to you. You begged him to take you back! You said you would do anything. He did what you have asked him for._

_Damn you! I asked for him to understand. Yes i offered him my 'anything' and he did that 'anything' on me. In the end, he used that to force me and humiliate me instead. He did not even consider hearing me out!_

_You knew he would not listen to reasons, but you forced him to make a decision right then and there. You begged him when he clearly could not think straight. You should have stopped and gave him space to think. You forced him onto you instead._

_No…_ Hermione's heart crushed.

Just like that, Draco disapparated out of view.

"Mia, ready to go now?" Andrew asked her. He was too distracted watching a passing witch carrying a basketful of cows' eyes to notice Hermione tumultuous emotions.

Hermione dried her tears using the back of her hands, hiding her face from Andrew.

"Yes. Ready now," she said cheerfully, beaming up at him.

_Gods, your voice sounds so fake._

_Stop it!_

_Fine!_

Andrew took her hand and looked at her face questioningly. "What's the matter, love?"

"Nothing. Just nerves maybe," Hermione said softly.

"We will be together in this, yeah," he said reassuringly.

Hermione nodded weakly. "I will apparate you in front of Harry's house. We will have to wait for him to include you as a guest since that place is still under fidelius charms."

"No problem. Please lead the way then," he said, touching Hermione's waist comfortingly.

Hermione brought him to the apparition point and apparated him to the Grimmauld Place.

When they arrived at their destination, the first thing that Hermione saw was Harry's unruly hair and his emerald green eyes. He stood patiently waiting for them on his doorstep.

Noticing that they had arrived, Harry rushed towards Hermione and swooped her up in a tight embrace.

Once she was in Harry’s embrace, she was lost in her own tumultuous emotions. She cried. She sobbed. She laughed happily. Content to finally met him.

"Come inside. Harry's house is at Number 12, Grimmauld Place." Harry said towards Andrew while holding his hand in a tight handshake.

Once Andrew was included under the fidelius charms, both of them were rushed inside by the excited Harry.

When they stepped inside the house, Harry took Hermione into his embrace again. With shuddered breath he said, “Hermione, you finally come home.”

“Please forgive me Harry for running away from home. And from running away from you.” Hermione hugged him back. She cried on his chest, feeling guilty for turning her back from the person that she considered as her brother.

Ginny was watching the scene from the parlour door with tears in her eyes. Looking sheepishly at Andrew, she motioned Andrew to come to her.

“Take your time, Harry. I will bring Andrew to the parlour. You and Hermione can go to the library to talk privately,” Ginny said while ushering Andrew into the parlour. Then, she closed the door quietly behind her.

Harry smiled towards the closed parlour door appreciatively. "Come Hermione, we will go to the library. You owe me an explanation."

Grinning up to the man, Hermione nodded in acquiescence, "yes, Harry."

There was something comforting to be near Harry. He was always there for Hermione that she never felt she was alone in this world. Both were born the only child and both had lost their parents. Of course they had the Weasleys as a surrogate family, but only Harry would truly understand her to her very core.

When Hermione went searching for her parents, Harry was the one who accompanied her to Australia. When they heard of the news that Hermione parents died in a car accident, Harry was the one who continued being level-headed and arranged for their remains to be taken from the morgue to the funeral house immediately. When Hermione and Ron relationship did not work out, Harry was also the one who picked her up when she was at her lowest, took her in and supported her.

Harry was always there for her.

Hermione was the one who had decided that she wanted to run away from the Wizarding Britain and had purposely excluded him from her life.

 _You were heartless,_ Hermione winced at her own train of thought.

They stepped into the library. The library had always been Hermione’s favourite place in this house. It was warm and comforting. Both of them took their seat on their favourite sofas.

They talked about how Hermione had asked for Ron's and Hannah's help to run away from the Wizarding Britain. They talked about the first time Hermione met Andrew and her relationship with him. They even talked about her research, her physical change and her plan here in the Wizarding Britain.

Harry also told her about Draco’s depression and about how far he had blamed himself on her estrangement.

Upon hearing what had happened to Draco, Hermione felt so guilty that she cried all over again.

_You heartless bitch. You fucking heartless bitch._

_No! He called me names. He raped me. He banished me from our home. How would you feel when you were being treated that way by the person that you love?_

_Fine then. Both of you deserved the heartache._ Hermione winced.

Hermione did not expect Draco to be affected _that_ bad because of her estrangement. She expected Draco to rebound and become stronger.

“He truly love you, Hermione. He hurt you. I concede that we can't change the past. But i strongly believe that both of you deserve a closure,” Harry green eyes meeting her.  

_Harry says that because he does not know what Draco has done to you. I dare you to tell Harry exactly what Draco has done to you that night!_

Hermione felt like she was drowning. She met Harry's green eyes. Every defence that she had built protecting her inner thoughts around Draco crumbled.

The only thing that she could think of right now was how to reconcile her feelings on what had happened that night. Draco had apologised, She had accepted his apology. It was high time for her to make peace to herself. She also had to apologise to him for the heartache that she had caused him.

He forced himself onto her, yes. He was guilty, yes.

But Hermione was also as guilty as he was. 

Hermione's heart wept for their failed relationship.

Meanwhile, at the other side of the house, Ginny was having the time of her life in the parlour with Andrew.

"Forgive me for being blunt, so how old are you actually?" Ginny asked him. Smiling teasingly at Andrew, giddy for making him uncomfortable on his seat.

"I am actually 41 years old," Andrew answered while sipping his tea slowly.

"Is Hermione comfortable with the age difference?"

"I believe both of us are."

"Great!" Answered Ginny. She took a piece of biscuit then she munch on it slowly. Then she asked him another awkward question, "you said you are living alone in Palangkaraya. No secret family that we don't know of? Secret exotic wife, perhaps?"

Andrew almost sputtered on his tea. He glanced at the feisty woman in front of him. He now understood the pressure of being interrogated by the 'father' of the girl. He imagined this was as far as he could get for a mean, no nonsense future father in law.

"No secret family. I am single, until I met Hermione. My only family, my parents had passed away when I was 20 years old during Indonesia big Malaria outbreak. I am on my own until just recently when I have Hermione as my partner."

Ginny's eyes soften. She said softly, "I am sorry for your loss."

"Don't be."

Both smiled at each other, clearly they had come to a conclusion that both parties were harmless.

"Well, a partner huh. Not as a girlfriend?" Ginny asked with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"I am 41 years old man. I don't do boyfriend girlfriend relationship anymore," said Andrew.

"Are you serious with the relationship that you have with Hermione?" Asked Ginny in a serious tone.

"I am." Andrew answered confidently, liking the protective tone the younger woman threw at him.

"Alright then. Welcome to the family," she said simply, nodded at him with a big grin on her face.

Both of them smiled at each other. Andrew were convinced that the younger woman was the last person that he would want to meddle with. Her fiery attitude matched her fiery hair perfectly.

Both Hermione and Andrew stayed at the Grimmauld Place until dinner. Hermione had promised Ginny that she would come again to meet her for a brunch when Ginny was free this week.

After teary goodbyes, both Hermione and Andrew apparated to their home in Dublin.

Once settled for the night, Andrew sat on their bed, telling Hermione about his conversations with Ginny.

"That is Ron's sister for you," she said after laughing at him.

"I don't want to mess with Ron too then," Andrew told her teasingly.

"Never mess with Ron and Ginny," Hermione said simply, tickled with the Weasleys' protectiveness.

They were disturbed by a sudden loud tapping sound from the window.

Andrew opened the window to let in a fierce looking falcon inside. After delivering the letter, the bird nodded at him and flew out without asking for a treat.

"What that is all about?" Asked Hermione, curious.

Andrew read the missive quickly. He gave Hermione the small parchment while he dashed around the room changing his night shirt into a comfortable shirt and travelling trousers.

The letter was from Pak Guntur, one of the community leaders from a village nearest to Andrew's basecamp. He said a massive storm had destroyed part of the basecamp last night. They had tried their best securing any research tool that they can find, but the strong wards on the place had prevented them to access the camp.

Andrew had to get back to undo the wards and check on the damage. If the damage was big, he had to save the rest of his equipment from the element.

"Considering that it is rainy season in Indonesia right now, I need to act fast in order to save all my research equipment. I don't know how big is the damage. Since Pak Guntur cannot get through the wards, it is impossible to be certain of the losses."

Hermione felt weak in her knees. She knew how important the basecamp was for Andrew's research.

"Can I go with you?" She asked, ready to help Andrew salvage the losses.

"Stay Mia. I am sure the damage is minimal since I have secured the place with strong protective wards." With a soft understanding tone he continued, "stay here and meet up with your friends. Visit the Weasleys. Meet up with Draco if you have the opportunity. Have your closure with him. You deserve it. I am sure he needs the closure as much as you do."

Overwhelmed with gratitude, Hermione hugged Andrew appreciatively. "I love you so much," she said reverently. "Be safe, okay," she patted his chest lovingly.

He smiled down lovingly at her. "I love you too. Take care, Mia." Then he apparated on the spot.

 


	14. Our Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: contains element of rape.

Hermione's morning was spent walking around Dublin thinking about Andrew and his damaged basecamp. She was worried for Andrew safety since Bornean jungle could be very treacherous to trek during rainy season. She was missing Andrew so much that she was hoping that the damage on the basecamp was not severe so that Andrew's research work could be salvaged and he could come back to Dublin as soon as possible.

She did not want to send an owl asking about the damage just yet. She did not want Andrew to feel obligated to write back to her in the midst of his salvaging process. 

_ I will have to wait for his owl then. _

She snickered.  _ I should say 'I will have to wait for his falcon' because asian wizards prefered using falcons than owls. I have never seen Andrew using owls before.  _

Later that afternoon, she was cooped up in the Anderson's ancestral library, marvelling at their book collection on magical research. Hermione also found a copy of the family's ancestral book on the Anderson genealogy. Apparently, the Andersons were all magical researchers, including their spouses and children.  

Hermione remembered Andrew's conversation about his family.

_ "House of Anderson is blessed to grow into magical research. I was told that my ancestors had pledged the house of Anderson's lines their commitment to magical research. If you follow our ancestral lines, you will notice all Andersons were fated to marry fellow magical researchers." Andrew scowled and continued, "my parents used to call it a blessing as Andersons will be blessed to only have intelligent and brilliant spouses. When I was younger, I called it a curse. But not now though because now I have you." _

_ Hermione laughed at him, "because calling me a curse now would render our relationship awkward." She grinned and asked him, "why you call it a curse when you were younger? Won't it be great having a wife that understands your research?" She snorted, "I would like to be cursed with the Anderson's curse myself if it meant I will end up with you." _

_ Andrew laughed, tickled by her opinion. He said, "have you seen how small the selection pool of female researchers in the wizarding world? When I was younger, I used advanced arithmancy on everything. I even calculated the probability of me marrying a fellow researcher. I was devastated knowing that the probability value came out below 5 percent probability value. I have lost my hope of finding a wife that day."  _

_ "No wonder you stay single until you are 41 years old."  _

_ "Yes, until you." He had said with a wink. "I was completely entranced when we first met. You were the most brilliant witch that I have ever met. You even remembered the title and page numbers of my research paper perfectly! You got me right then and there."  _

_ "Really?"  _

_ "Trully." _

_ He had snogged her silly after that conversation. Andrew was always so expressive when he was with Hermione that he could not contain his magic from flowing out from every pores on his skin. It was so intoxicating. His magic engulfed her like a fiery fireball overwhelming her senses. He was willing to show her his very soul just to let her know how deeply in love he was with her.  _

_ She could feel his magic to her very core everytime they had sex. She had never felt the same connectedness with men that she ever dated before. Not Ron and not even Draco.  _

_ Andrew had bent her over his study table and took her from behind. He had grabbed her ass, spread her thighs wider, kissed her shoulders and kept thrusting inside her until she whimpered with her orgasm. She squirted, drenching them both wet. It was a glorious day.  _

Hermione sighed. She was missing Andrew very much. 

_ Daydreaming about having sex with him again, are we? Is it mainly because Andrew was the only sexual partner that had ever made you squirt?  _

Mortified at her train of thought, she quickly closed the library door to go fix herself dinner. 

Halfway to the kitchen, she snickered. She said to herself in a naughty tone, "yes, in fact he is the only one that can make me do that."

Later that night, she was laying on her bed thinking about her relationship with Andrew. She was blessed to having met him. She had accepted him in her heart and anticipating the prospect of building a life together with him. 

Somehow, she could not help but feeling guilty of her happiness. 

_ You should feel guilty. You are happy while you left Draco to mend his heart alone.  _

_ Heartless bitch. Heartless Mudblood whore. _

Hermione closed her eyes, her mind's eye replaying the hurt in Draco's eyes again and again. 

_ Do you want to meet him and talk him out of his depression?  _

_ Yes, I do. He needs his happiness. It is unfair to keep him deluding himself that he has a chance with me.  _

Her heart scoffed at her.  _ Please tell me your plan. Are you going to barge into the manor and demand him to listen to you? Then he will concede and shake your hand?  _

Hermione frowned.  _ I am going to see him at the manor and talk with him. To really talk to him about us. He needs to know that I have forgiven him. He also need to know why we cannot be together anymore. He has to accept this in order for him to move forward.  _

Silence. Her heart did not argue with her.

Making up her mind, she changed her pyjamas into a decent floral short sleeve blouse and a blue full-length flared skirt. She decided the assemble was decent enough and it did not suggest anything untoward. 

Balancing her weight on the soles of her feet in the receiving parlour of Andrew's ancestral townhouse, she took a cleansing breathe. When Hermione and Draco were still in a relationship, she would simply apparate in and out of the manor freely. She would try to apparate straight to the manor, in case the wards still recognise her. 

“Here goes nothing,” she said in a hopeful tone. She closed her eyes and apparated straight into the manor. She opened her eyes slowly, feeling a bit surprised knowing that the manor wards still recognise her.

Apparently, Draco had never blocked the wards from her. 

Hermione looked around the receiving parlour. The whole manor felt eerily quiet. Too quiet, too dark and too cold. There were only a few lights on, indicating that Draco was home but had retired into his bedroom. 

Hermione waited for a while, knowing that Mippy the house elf would come greeting her any moment from now. True enough, Mippy apparated right in front of her.

"Missy Hermione! Mippy is happy Missy is here!" She started, rushing towards Hermione. 

"Thank you Mippy. Is Master Draco home?" Hermione took off her travelling coat and gave it to Mippy. She vanished Hermione’s traveling coat with a snap of her finger.

"Master in his room. Please, Missy help him!" The elf said urgently. "He is sad again. There nothing Mippy do can make him happy! He don't even want to eat!" She wailed sadly. Big tears were gushing down her eyes. With drooping ears, she said, "Mippy afraid that Master Draco will become sick again." 

Hugging Mippy, Hermione said consolingly, "I will see what I can do. Mippy, please go back to your room. I will try talk to Master Draco."

"Thank you Missy!" Dabbing her eyes using her big ears, Mippy nodded then apparated back to her room with a quiet pop. 

Hermione went straight to Draco's room. Her heart thudded painfully inside her chest as she came nearer to his room. 

Hermione stopped short in front of his door. 

_ This was so unlike him. _ Draco that she knew was a driven and determined young man. With his strength, nothing can break him. 

_ He is not impervious to pain, you know. Everybody has a weak spot and apparently his weak spot is you. You have broken him.  _ Her heart said matter of factly. 

_ Yes, apparently I did break his heart.   _

Pushing her tears out of her eyes, she twisted the door knob to his room. She pushed the door open slowly and stepped inside. Then she closed the door behind her with a soft click.

The room was dark and chilly. The only light was from the moon outside. 

"Draco?" She called softly from the doorway. 

Draco stirred on the bed. He whispered, "if this is another mind trick, I think I am going insane. Please stop tormenting me." Then he continued brokenly, "I cannot take this anymore." 

Hermione swallowed her dry throat. Tears of remorse spilled from her eyes, blurring her view. 

“Draco,” she said softly. Willing him to look up towards her. 

He lifted slowly from the bed and he gazed at her. His pale face was eerily white. His eyes looked right through her as if she was a ghost. 

“Hermione will never come here to console me. You are not her. I have lost her,” he turned towards the ceiling, dismissing her, as if the very sight of her was tormenting his very soul. 

Hermione moved towards the bed slowly. “Draco, look at me,” she commanded softly.

Draco, who was sitting on the bed now, shook his head slowly. He squeezed his eyes closed. A few tears trickling down his cheeks. His lips trembling because of the onslaught of emotions. 

“Please, I cannot take this anymore. You are not real. Hermione will never come here. I have hurt her. She begged to come back to me, but I rejected her. Now she doesn’t want me anymore. She won’t even want to be with me anymore.” he whispered brokenly. “Please stop tormenting me. Just let me be.” 

Hermione was crying in earnest now. It hurt watching the man that she had loved dearly spiralled into depression right in front of her eyes. 

Slowly, Hermione sat next to Draco on his bed. The slight weight shift on the bed made Draco turned to her. 

For a moment he was perfectly still. His eyes were searching her face, wondering whether she was real or simply a trick of his mind. He was struggling to discern between reality and fantasy. 

"Hermione?" He asked slowly, unsure of what he had seen. A flicker of hope shone in his grey eyes, lifting his countenance, making him look radiant, almost boyish with happiness.  

Hermione nodded weakly. “I come here to talk to you. We need to talk. I cannot let you continuously tormenting yourself like this.” 

For a moment Draco was perfectly still. Then slowly his body became rigid. “So you are here not to come back to me, but you are here to talk?” He asked her in a hard tone. His face was lined with anguish.  

“Draco, listen-” Hermione bursted out frantically. She watched in horror as Draco was beginning to be haunted with despair again. 

He turned towards her with an unreadable face. He gripped her shoulder, softly at first then harder. 

"Hermione, please. What is there left to say, when in every turn you will push me away from you?" he whispered bitterly. "If talking draws us further apart, then talking will be the last thing that I want," he gazed stubbornly into her eyes. 

"Please, you cannot continue living like this. It hurts so much watching you falling back into depression." Hermione whispered softly, "please, let’s talk. We need a closure. Both of us deserve a closure." 

His grip on her shoulder loosen. Draco face was a ravaged mask, his eyes were haunted with emotions. He cried brokenly, sobbing into his hands pitifully.

“I don’t want to give you false hope, Draco,” Hermione said slowly, willing her words to be understood by the broken man. 

Draco shook his head in denial. “What about us?” He asked her brokenly. 

“Draco…” Hermione’s voice grew softer. She scooted closer to him. “What we had was beautiful. But that was in the past. We are not together anymore. Both of us need to move forward.” 

He tilted his head back. Tears trickling down his cheeks. It was hard for him to accept that there would never be a future for him and Hermione. 

Hermione cried for Draco, knowing that he was at his wits’ end, trying valiantly to salvage whatever hope he could find to make him believe that their relationship was possible. 

"Please hug me, Hermione," he pleaded brokenly. "Please kiss me," he added in an agonized voice. "I miss you so much that I cannot think straight."

Hermione scooted on the bed closer to him, hugging him, comforting him. The tension drained out of his rigid body. His hands moved from her cheeks down her neck then to her waist. 

"I miss you so much. It is driving me crazy," he confessed, resting his chin onto her shoulder. Then he kissed her shoulder softly. He moved his lips to her neck, kissing the soft slope there wetly. He moved his lips to her right temple. He kissed her there too.

Pushing her to lie down on his bed, he stared at her reverently. Then he groaned. His eyes were flashing an onslaught of emotions. 

Sadness. Anger. Guilt. Love. Lust. Want. Hope. 

He straddled her thighs and moved his lips down towards hers. 

Draco's looming body on top of her made Hermione too stricken to move. Her fear towards Draco had rendered her completely immobile. 

_ No, this is not what I have in my mind.  _ Her heart shouted her to push Draco off her but her body did not comply.  _ No. No. No. This is not happening. Not again.  _

He kissed her lips. Slowly at first, as if scared that she would vanish in a blink of an eye. He touched her neck gently as if he was too scared that Hermione will pull away from him. 

Draco did not realise that Hermione was actually quivering with fright underneath him. He was too blinded by his hope that he believed she had finally accepted him. He did not even realise that she was not pulling away from him because she was too scared of him. 

Then he deepen his kiss while his fingers moved down her neck, her chest, stomach and waist as if trying to draw her into his body. 

His tears keep trickling down his cheek and mouth, making his kiss tasted salty. He groaned and he pushed his tongue into her mouth. His fingers were caressing her neck slowly, urging her to kiss him back. 

But she did not participate. 

He closed his eyes hopelessly.  _ Please kiss me back,  _ his heart pleaded. 

Then his finger slipped into the dip of her blouse neckline, touching her cleavage, moving down the valley between her breasts. 

Shocked, Hermione moaned in protest. 

Believing that he had incited arousal from her, he groaned. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, caressing her tongue, urging her to kiss him back. 

Again, she did not participate. 

Her hands gripped his shoulder hard but she did not make any attempt pushing him off her. She was too stricken to move as the onslaught of her emotions kept flashing in her mind. 

Pity. Understanding. Love. Anger. Humiliation. Fear.

"Please love-" Draco pleaded. He pushed her harder onto the bed, encasing his body underneath him. He proceeded to kiss her neck and throat, trying to incite any reaction from her. 

Hermione swallowed her anguish silently. Silent tears rolled down her cheeks. 

_ No, please stop,  _ Hermione’s heart chanted again and again.  __

Realising that Hermione was still not participating with him, Draco drew his breath in. He closed his eyes slowly. 

He swallowed his lump of anguished down his throat. 

"Please Hermione-" he pleaded again. 

His mouth moved to her neck, sucking the soft skin there leaving love bites on its wake. His wet kisses moved to her clavicle then down the soft slope to the top of her breasts. 

"Draco, no. Please stop." finally she pleaded him. She was quivering with fright, too distraught to string coherent sentence and too weak to push him off her. 

“I can’t. Please don’t tell me to stop because I won’t. I love you too much that it hurts. I don’t want to stop now just to lost you forever,” he said brokenly. He continued kissing the skin on the top of her breasts, pushing her blouse lower, revealing her bra. “I can’t get you out of my head no matter what I do,” his voice rasped, holding down his sob. 

Slowly, he released every buttons on her blouse revealing her torso. With eyes blurred with tears, he undo the front clasp of her bra then he peeled the bra off her breasts. He touched and cupped her breasts, relishing on the softness of the mounds. 

He latched his mouth on her left nipple, groaning with want. Sucking the nipple into his mouth then releasing it only to lick it again and again. He kissed her right breast too. Then he touched both breasts, cupping them into his hands. 

He pull himself up, pushing his groin to her core, making sure that Hermione was aware of his arousal. 

Hermione whimpered pitifully, "Draco, stop. Please no." She pushed his shoulder harder. 

The motion jarred him out of his stupor. He watched her face, trying to decipher the emotion displayed there despite hearing her protest. 

What he saw made him sobbed in despair. 

“Please accept me back, Hermione,” he whispered pitifully. His eyes gazed into her eyes pleadingly.  

Hermione's face was full of sadness. Her tears were trickling down her cheeks, leaving wet trails on her cheek into her hair. Her arms were gripping the headboard hard, turning her knuckles white. She was sprawled underneath him, all of the buttons of her blouse opened revealing her torso and breasts to him. Her ankle length skirt had bunched up to her waist, revealing her black lacy knickers. He can see her soft inner thighs accommodating his hip. 

Having her underneath him was intoxicating. 

But having her underneath him also felt wrong. So terribly wrong. 

He pushed the negative thought out of his head. 

Groaning, he pushed down his trousers, releasing his hard cock.

He was staring at her black lace knickers that was covering her pussy with uncontained desire. He gripped his cock in his hand then he pushed the head to her covered core. Pushing the head into her, he felt the indentation there pulling his cock into her. 

She clenched her thighs hard, trying to push him off her. She whimpered, "Draco, no. Please don't do this to us. Listen to me, please. Don’t do this to us." Draco was too heavy on top of her that she could not move. She tried valiantly moving him off her but failed. 

_ This is wrong.  _ His heart told him. 

His eyes were blurred with tears, he could not see her underneath him clearly. His heart was blinded by his anguish.

Pushing her knickers to the side, he rubbed the head of her cock along her slit, trying to incite her arousal. Then he rubbed his length along her labia, relishing on the feelings of her silky skin there. 

With a trembling hand, he pushed his cock into her opening, trying to gather the wetness from inside of her to coat the head of his cock. She clenched, making it difficult for him to push inside. Then at last the head slipped inside despite her being dry. He groaned, too lost into his own arousal to see that Hermione was trying valiantly to push him off her. 

He kept pushing inside her with difficulty. She was dry but his mind was roaring with arousal of having her underneath him. He pushed until he was fully sheathed inside her. He rolled his thumb on her clit, hoping that it would make her wet. But she whimpered and she was dry still.

She kept clenching and pushing him off her. The feel of her sheath clenching around his cock made him groan.

_ Too tight. Oh, gods.  _ His heart thumping heavily. All he could hear was the sound of blood rushing in his ears. 

Then she started to trash underneath him. Trying valiantly pushing him out of her.

_ This is wrong!  _ His heart shouted at him. He blinked a few time. 

He gazed at her underneath him. She was trembling so hard. Her face was pale and she bit her lower lips hard. Her grip on the headboard was so strong that her whole arms trembled. 

Then she sobbed brokenly.

Time stalled around them. Too lost in his own arousal to understand what was really happening, Draco pulled his cock out. Then he pushed inside her again, hard. She whimpered in pain. He pulled out slowly, leaving the head of his cock inside her. Gripping her hips, he drove into her slowly until her sheath engulfed his cock to the base, feeling her sheath clenched and quivered along his length.

_ This is wrong. She is dry. She does not want this. Why do you force yourself on her when she clearly say no?! _

He flexed his cock inside her, watching her lower stomach twitched with him inside her. Dazedly, he moved his gaze to her face.  

She was shaking her head. Tears running down her cheeks, drenching her face wet.

Slowly, Draco resurfaced from his stupor. He started to feel Hermione trashing underneath him. He started to hear the sound of her voice pleading him to stop. 

"No, please Draco. No. Get off me." she pleaded pitifully. She cried brokenly.

That was exactly the moment when Draco knew that he had truly no future with Hermione. Her heart was not him to cherish anymore.

The fact finally nailed into his brain jarring him awake.

_ She is not yours. Forcing her will make you lost her forever.  _ His heart cautioned him. 

He could feel his member became flaccid slowly. 

Pushing her tears using her thumbs, he put his forehead on hers. 

"Gods, what i have done-," he said brokenly. 

He pushed himself out of her. Then he pulled his trousers back on with trembling hands.

He pulled her knickers back covering her pussy. He gathered her into his arms, rocking her body, shushing her to stop crying. 

She cried broken into his chest. And he cried along with her. His heart broke to pieces realising what he had done to her. He had proved that he was not redeemable. He was a monster.

"That night I begged you to listen to me, but you forced yourself onto me. You raped me," she said in between her sobs. 

Upon hearing her saying the dark truth, he whimpered and hugged her tightly. He sobbed brokenly into her hair. 

"I am sorry, love," he apologised repeatedly. "I was a fool. I was not thinking." Tears keep gushing down his eyes, blurring everything around him. His whole body trembled with anguish. 

"And tonight when I begged you to listen to me, you did the same thing again," Hermione said in between her sobs. 

He whimpered. His heart felt like it had been squeezed by a fist. All he could feel was heartache. His chest hurt that it was hard for him to breath.

"I am a big fool," he sobbed brokenly, tightening his hold on her. Afraid that if he let her go, she would run from him, never to forgive him. 

_ You deserve it,  _ his heart condemned him viciously.

Burying his face into her hair, he whispered brokenly, "I realise that now. How wrong for me to push you. How wrong of me to force you." He cried in earnest, grieving for his lost relationship with the brilliant witch. Grieving for his stupidity for letting her go because of mere jealousy. Grieving for the future of them together that will never come.

“Hate me. Be angry with me, Hermione. I accept your wrath.” Draco whispered in a voice full of sorrow. His heart wailed in despair of his lost love.  

He cupped her face using both of his palms, he pull her face facing him. "Your love is not mine. I understand now, Hermione,” his voice full of sorrow and dejection. 

Pushing her tears using his thumbs, he rested his forehead on hers. “I understand now, love,” he said in a voice full of agony. “You have all your reasons to hate me. I will not try to change that. You may hate me forever. I will accept it with an open heart. I deserve it.” 

She was struggling with her rampaging emotions. 

Anger. Grief. Pain. Dejection. Protectiveness. Concern. Love. 

She closed her eyes, images of their happy memories together kept coming to her. 

Oh, strong and determined Draco. Fiercely loyal to those he deemed worthy of his loyalty. Love deeply but too fast to punish when being betrayed. 

Cupping his face, Hermione brushed his tears off his cheek. 

“Don’t torment yourself anymore. I forgive you. I swear with my whole heart, I forgive you. Yes, you have hurt me and you raped me but I want us to have closure. You don't deserve being tormented by your guilt to me. You deserve your happiness because i love you,” Hermione swallowed her sorrow. 

“We have loved each other fiercely. Don’t you ever forget that.” She gazed into his grey eyes lovingly. She continued, “but we have failed to salvage our relationship. Because you have failed to recognize my loyalty to you. And I have failed to recognize your devotion to me.” 

“No, Hermione. I raped you-” Draco tried protesting. Hermione put her fingers on his lips to stop him. She shook her head, requesting him to give her the opportunity to talk. 

“Please stop tormenting yourself, Draco. It hurts my heart watching you hurting yourself. Please… Please stop hurting yourself,” Hermione could not contain herself anymore, she cried for the man that she once loved.

She hugged him. Pushing her face to the crook of his neck, relishing the scent of him surrounding her. “Yes, it was wrong for you to force yourself on me. That is the reason why we cannot be together anymore.." 

She kissed his neck then she continued, "yes, you were wrong to doubt my loyalty to you. And yes, I was wrong to doubt your devotion to me. Both of us should have restraint ourselves from lashing out towards each other that night. You should have restraint your anger and tried investigating the allegations and speculations thrown at me. And I should have restraint myself from forcing you accepting me. I should have enough faith on your love, because your devotion to me knows no bound. But we have done mistakes upon mistakes that whatever we do now, we can never be back together again.” 

Saying it all out loud made it all clear now. Their love towards each other were true, no mistaken of that. But there was nothing that they can do now to salvage it. 

Both of them sobbed pitifully in their embrace. They were grieving for the love that may have been. They were mourning for all the wasted time drifting both of them apart.

"I know now, Hermione. I am sorry for hurting you. Your love is not mine to cherish," he whispered slowly. 

“I am sorry for hurting you too, Draco. Your love is not mine to cherish too,” she sobbed in his embrace. 

Hermione and Draco were grieving together. The regret and heartache were slowly turning into a dull ache in their hearts. 

“Sleep here tonight, for the last time,” he told her, requesting her to stay with him for the night. Knowing that both of them were too exhausted and worn out, he would not want Hermione to travel to Dublin alone. 

“Alright,” she acquiescence, resting her head on the pillow next to him. 

Draco pulled the stainless steel ring off his pinky finger and gave it to Hermione. “We don’t need this anymore.”

Taking her wand from her discarded handbag, she vanished the ring to nowhere. 

Laying down again, both of them gazed into each other’s eyes, affectionately. They intertwined their fingers together. Draco kissed Hermione’s lips sweetly. They cuddled. Soon after, both of them were fast asleep. 

Waking up the next morning was a sweet memory for both of them. Draco kissed her forehead affectionately and Hermione kissed his cheek sweetly. Then both proceeded to have a quiet breakfast together, relief of the heavy burden that they carried on their shoulder had been lifted. 

Before Hermione apparate back to Dublin, she said, “take care Draco. Please find your happiness. You deserve your happiness, don’t you doubt that.” Then she kissed his lips sweetly. 

Draco smiled at her, appreciating her presence and her forgiveness, “you too, Hermione. You deserve your happiness.” 

She disapparated home. She went to her bedroom and opened the window, letting the cool morning breeze in. Watching the sky with a smile on her face, she felt content. Truly content.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she realised a falcon was heading towards her. She smiled as the bird came nearer, knowing that her lover had finally sending her a letter.   
  
  


Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, we have come to the end of this story. I have decided this is the best that I can do for an ending. I have cried a ton of tears writing this. I cannot help myself but to feel sad for Draco.
> 
> Initially, wanted to make the story go longer but I don't want to tire you guys and myself in a long-winded story. 
> 
> Better make it short and straight to the point.
> 
> This is a story of love, mistakes and closure. 
> 
> Some may not agree with my decision to redeem Draco, it is okay. 
> 
> I just want to point out that Hermione loves him. It hurts her knowing he will suffer for the rest of his life if she does not forgive him. 
> 
> Both of them have made mistakes. Raping her was the biggest mistake in their relationship. He gets his punishment by never having Hermione coming back to him. 
> 
> Willing to forgive and forget, love is strange that way. 
> 
> Enjoy!


End file.
